Psycosis de Merlock
by dragon hero
Summary: Bien mi primer fanfic,que pasaria si Merlock se volviese un autentico psicopata debido a sus instintos vampiros?Yo...no lo se,pero leedlo!...Cuando solo hay un momento en que tienes que contar con el amor...
1. Plan de Petra

PSYCOSIS DE MERLOCK

Este es mi primer fanfic o como se llame, pero primero de todo he de decirlos que no poseo Flint the time detective y si lo tuviera las cosas serian bien diferentes...

Bueno por favor leed mi historia y gozad.

El plan de petra

Un dia lluvioso, Petra no paraba de quejarse a Dino y a Mite de su odio hacia Flint "Estoy harta de ese maldito cavernícola de Flint!!!! Es imposible que aún siga con vida!!! Con todos mis terribles planes!!! Es totalmente imposible!!! Umm...como pudo librarse del hielo en aquella misión de ir a buscar a Mosbee!!! Quedó totalmente congelado!!! O cuando fuimos a la epoca del rey Arturo, como se pudo librar de esa caída, lo atamos bien y justamente estaba a punto de chocarse con esas rocas!!!

O aún peor!!! Como logró escaparse de esa isla en aquella misión en busca del maldito corre-tiempos Cocounat!? Es imposible totalmente!!! No me encaja en la cabeza!! "Petra no paraba de rechistar todo el rato lo mismo " Jefa, ummm... No creo... que se haya podido librar el solo de todo eso...alguien le ha ayudado...y preguntate esto: En todas esas misiones que otro detective habia mas aparte de Flint? "Mite questionó "Ummm...que otro detective conozco? No me suena nadie "Petra se preguntaba quien podia ser pero estaba tan rabiosa con Flint que solo podia pensar en él "Petra, no querria pasarme de listo, pero... creo que se quien es...ummm...me acuerdo de un muchacho azul, vampiro, que siempre estropea nuestros planes sacando de apuros a Flint" Dijo dino chuleandose un poco "Claro sí,ese chico, ahora me acuerdo, si no hubiera sido por él problablemente yo estaria con el señor oscuro y todos los corre-tiempos de mi parte, él por su culpa, grrrr...pero como demonios se llamaba!!!" Petra se preguntaba a si misma parecia que se habia calmado un poco "Ejem...Merlock Holmes" Volvio a decirlo chuleandose Dino "Claro como lo encuentre juro que acabara muerto!!!" Gritó Petra, que ahora sus ojos resplandecia una inmensa llama de fuego!! "Jefa no te preticipes!! A Dino y a mi se nos a ocurrido una cosa mejor,que borrarlo del mapa, recordemos: él es un vampiro,si lo volvieramos de nuestra parte, podria acabar con Flint del modo mas sadico y bestia , es una buenísima idea y el señor oscuro nos compensara muy bien!!" dijo Mite "Oh si el señor oscuro!!! Oh como se pondra con mi idea!!" Dijo Petra mientras le centelleaban los ojos!!! " Pero si a sido idea mia!!" rechistó Mite mientras era arrastrado por Petra hacia el Catamaran.

EN LA TIERRA DEL PAVOR

"Querida Petra eso me parece una buena idea!!Pero ahorrate usar el Petra sello,toma esto" El señor de la oscuridad le comento mientras le lanzo una frasco a Petra "Que es esto?" Petra pregunto "Jaja, querida Petra es una droga, dasela al joven vampiro, y su instinto se empezara a despertar, se volvera sadico y un completo loco,cuando se vuelva contra ese cavernícola ya no quedara nada de Flint!! Y al fin tendré los corre-tiempos en mi poder!!! Solo tienes que injectarselo con una pequeña injección,y adios Flint!!! "Grito el señor de la oscuridad. Petra obedeció y se dirigió hacia el siglo XXV "YUPI!!!! POR FIN ESTAREMOS SIEMPRE JUNTOS EL SEÑOR OSCURO Y YO!! SERÁ FANTASTICO!!Y TODO GRACIAS A MI BRILLANTE IDEA!!!" los ojos de Petra se volvieron corazones "Pero jefa si la idea fue mia" se quejo Mite,Petra alzo el puño y le metio un cachete en toda la cabeza.

Bueno se que como la mayoria sois ingleses seguramente esta historia casi no la habrá leído nadie,pero igualmente seas quien seas espero que te guste...la estoy escribiendo con mucho amor...(NO OS LO TOMEIS EN SERIO)


	2. Yoichi y la droga inyectada

Psycosis de Merlock

Yoichi y la droga inyectada

EN LA OFICINA DEL TIEMPO

Flint,Sara y Tony ya habian llegado de la escuela, y nada mas llegar Jillian Grey les signó la primera misión del dia,tenian que ir a buscar un corre-tiempos a la epóca de Gandhi,el corre-tiempos se llamaba Yoichi,era una especie de gato,aún sus poderes no se habian descubierto,pero igualmente Flint cogió la tarjeta del tiempo la pusó en su máquina del tiempo y junto a Tony y Sara fueron rumbo al siglo XX en la India.

Al llegar empezaron a caminar por un pueblo indio,de repente Sara giró la cabeza hacia su izquierda donde se suponia que deberia estar el joven cavernícola,se llevó una sorpresa al ver que no estaba, los dos gemelos fueron a buscarlo.Se dividieron y cada uno fue por un lado,mientras Sara seguia su camino una figura de un chico joven y guapo se le pareció enfrente no habia duda, era Merlock Holmes,su querido amigo el vampiro

Merlock: Hola mi querida Sara!!! Veo que necesitas ayuda verdad? No me lo digas!! Ya se lo que te pasa, estas buscando a Flint a que si?

Sara: Hola Merlock me alegro de verte,en eso has acertado,estoy buscando a Flint pero no han habido señales de él,por favor Merlock ayudame a encontrarlo,puede pasarle de todo...

(Merlock sonrió y le dió una rosa a Sara,lo cuál hizó que se ruborizara...)

Merlock: Mas faltaria,por supuesto mi querida angel,yo por ti lo que sea a si que dejemonos de charla y a buscarlo!!

Sara: Merlock...Gracias por ayudarme siempre...Tengo suerte de que seas mi amigo..

(Merlock se ruborizó)

Merlock y Sara fueron caminando por un callejón hasta que oyeron unas voces,la pareja fue haber que ocurria y llegaron al sitio de donde provenian las voces y vieron a Tony,Flint, a Gandhi y como no junto al héroe indio el corre-tiempos buscado Yoichi.

Sara: Tony que bien has encontrado a Flint y junto a él a Gandhi y a Yoichi,es perfecto podremos estar en casa antes de la cena,Tony buen trabajo!!!

(Tony sonrió,pocas veces su hermana le habia felicitado por varias cosas y cuando lo hacia se sentia como alguien especial)

Tony: Jeje no ha sido nada...Oye veo que Merlock te ha echado una pequeña ayudita!!!

De repente una caracajada malvada se podia oir, y en el cielo se vio como apareció el catamaran, las puertas del catamaran se abrieron y apareció Petra, que le lanzó el Petra-sello a Yoichi,y continuadamente le pegó con el látigo,lo cuál hizo que se transformara en en la forma malvada maestra de Yoichi.Ahora el corre-tiempos inofensivo adaptó la forma de un enorme tigre negro con calaveras gravadas en su piel!!Y empezó el climax de toda la acción.

La terrible forma de Yoichi avanzó hacia el grupo,era un tigre feroz y gigantesco,alzó una garra y justamente antes de herir al grupo Flint se avalanzó hacia él y le pego un martillazo.Yoichi se cayó y se golpeó contra un árbol,pero era un rival duro de pelar, porque seguidamente se levantó y esta vez iva a por Sara.La pobre muchacha se quedó paralizada al ver en frente a esa bestia.Alzó la zarpa y justo en un flash apareció Merlock,empujó a Sara pero justamente antes de caer levemente encima de ella,Yoichi alzó la zarpa y le dio a Merlock dejandole un fuerte arañazo,Merlock fue a parar al lado del catamaran donde se dio contra un árbol,mientras estaba insconciente, Petra recordó lo de la droga,sin pensarselo dos veces sacó una aguja y se la inyecctó en el brazo a Merlock,Merlock se retorció de dolor; Sara intentaba acercarse pero se lo impidió Yoichi,levantó una zarpa, pero justamente Flint le dió con el martillo pero esta vez mas fuerte,lo empotró contra una roca,Yoichi no se podia mover,Sara aprovechó el despiste y se acerco a Merlock le asió la cara,mientras tanto Gandhi se acercó a su amigo Yoichi.

Gandhi: Yoichi no hagas eso recuerda cuando eramos amigos tu siempre me animastes,y gracias a ti he podido cumplir mis sueños por favor tu no eres un mosntruo vuelve en ti.

(una lágrima suya aterrizó en la frente de Yoichi el cual empezó a recordar y se le borró la marca del Petra-sello)

Yoichi: Gandhi!!

Gandhi: has vuelto a tu forma original cuanto me alegro

(se abrazaron)

Petra: Esto no puede estar pasando!!!Mite pon el catamaran en marcha nos piramos de este sitio!!AH!!Se me olvidaba Flint vigila bien a tu amigo el vampiro,jeje pero no te hablaré de mas detalles!!

(Petra se fue )

Gandhi: No os preocupeis por vuestro amigo azul Yoichi le curara esas heridas

Yoichi se acercó y lamió los arañazos tan profundos que tenia Merlok,Merlock abrió los ojos y vió a Sara en frente suyo.

Sara: Merlock estas bien!!!Me alegro tanto de verte bien!!!

( Sara abrazó a Merlock y hizo que pasase de ser azul a estar rojo)

Flint y su peña regresaron con Yoichi a su siglo, Merlock tambien regresó,aunque en su casa le esperaba Bindi furiosa por no haber ido con ella en aquella misión,pues que le vamos ha hacer..

Continuara...


	3. primer asesinato

Psycosis de Merlock

Primer asesinato

Merlock estaba en su casa contemplando desde la ventana una luna grande y hermosa que dominaba toda la noche,el cielo estaba rojizo.Ummm...bueno al menos hoy en esta misión he captado bastante la atención de mi querida Sara,pensaba Merlock, pero el pobre vampiro se sentia raro, tenia una sensación extraña dentro suyo,y aún seguia preguntandose que demonios era esa cosa que le habia inyectado Petra Fina.Cada vez que contemplaba aquella luna con aquel cielo,tenia como ganas de hacer algo...algo que tenia miedo de hacer...matar para saciar sus sensaciones.No se habia dado cuenta que Bindi le estaba observando,con una cara muy preocupante al final no pudo mas por la curiosidad,y se plantó en la cara de Merlock con una cara muy preocupante:

Bindi: Que te pasa?!

Merlock: A mi?Nada si es eso a lo que te refieres!

Bindi : Me estas preocupando mirate los ojos!!Han canviado de un bonito carmesí a un rojo algo sangriento!!Y por la expresión de tu cara...Te pasa algo?Venga dimelo de una maldita vez!!

Merlock( gruñiendo): Dejame solo,no puedes estar un rato callada!!!

Bindi: Oh Merlock!!Solo quiero ayudarte!!!

Merlock: Pues ayudame dejandome en paz!!!

Bindi: NO!!!

Merlock: BINDI!!!YA NO AGUANTO MAS!!ME VOY!!!

Bindi:A DONDE?

Merlock: A PASAR UN RATO LEJOS DE TI!!

Bindi se quedo plantada en el apartamento mientras Merlock,se dirigio hacia la puerta donde salió cerrandola a su paso con un portazo.

Merlock,si te pudiera ayudar,pero que demonios te ocurre,me estas preocupando mucho,pensó Bindi.

Mientras tanto en una otra casa 2 adolescentes jovenes,por lo que parece muy amigas,pasaaban la noche juntas,ya que a Reiko la mas joven, su madre se habia ido a una cena muy importante de negocios y habia convencido a su madre de que se pudiera quedar a dormir su amiga Masami,se conocian desde la infancia y sus padres eran muy amigos, asi que no hube problema para que se quedara...

Merlock iba por la calle pateando una lata,hasta que la lata rebotó contra la pared de un edifico mas bien de una casa,vio que en una ventana habia luz y pudo distinguir 2 figuras, eran 2 adolescentes chicas de su misma edad, Merlock quiso observarlas mas a fondo asi que se subió a un árbol donde pudo verlas con mas claridad.Las veia eran hermosas al juzgar por su aspecto, y el fino oido de Merlock pudo captar una conversación,hablaban de chicos,de repente algo corria por las venas de Merlock era otra vez aquella sensación pero esta vez le habia venido con mas fuerza,sus 2 chiquitines colmillos se hicieron mas agudos,y sus ojos se volvieron de un color verdaderamente sangriento, y su pupila se le volvió como una raya(sale en otros capitulos como cuando hipnotiza a Sara o coge la llave cuando esta encerrado en esa jaula, cuando fue en busca de Dipper).

Sin querer Merlock se hizo un corte en la parte donde estan las venas, con una rama afilada, le salio mucha sangre aunque no era un corte nada profundo,vio la cantidad de sangre que salia,Merlock no evitó esa sensación...la quisó poner en práctica...

Mientras con las chicas

Reiko: Que bien que nos hayan dejado que te quedaras a dormir conmigo.Te veo algo intranquila que te pasa?

Masami: He de decirte algo ya se que lo hize aquella noche con Iwada,pero no te conte,que antes invitamos a unos amigos que conocimos en un callejon,empezamos a conversar entre nosotros, la luz se habia ido y solo teniamos velas asi que estabamos a oscuras hablando, alguien me llamo al movil,dijo que nos vio hacerle eso...nos dijo que se vengararia y que en menos de una semana estariamos muertos...

Reiko:Que le hicisteis?

Masami: Le prendimos fuego a su "casa" si se puede llamar a si,era un ocupa y no tenia otro sitio, la idea fue de aquellos chicos que conocimos,decian que ese hombre estaba loco y era un borracho,y no se merecia tener nada.

Reiko:Me has dicho que fue el viernes pasao y ya ha pasado un semana, y no te ha hecho nada verdad?

Masami:Me empezo a hacer llamadas perdidas con un movil que habia robado me mandaba amenazas,decia que no saldria de esta,que me estaba vigilando,que sabia donde iba al colegio,que caminos cogia...Dijo que...me mataria una noche...lo que mas me aterrorizo fue...

Reiko: Que fue?!

Masami:Que sabia donde vivia.

Reiko:Que?!Esta como una puta cabra!!

Masami: Lo peor de todo fue otra persona quien me lo dijo desde el mismo movil, sabia que no era el porque hace dos dias el borracho ese le cogio un ataque al corazon y murio, estoy muy asustada,sabe todo de mi,y de esta noche...

De repente el telefono sono: RING,RING,RING!!!

Masami:Sera el?

Reiko:no te cortes pilla el movil!

Masami:NO!!

Reiko: Pues lo cogere yo y le dejare bien claritas las cosas!!

Reiko cogio el movil, de repente puso una cara preocupante.

Reiko:Es para ti

Masami se aterrotrizo

Masami: Diga? Mama pero si eras tu!!si estoy bien,ummm si...vale...adios te quiero.

Masami:Casi me matas del susto!!No me ha hecho gracia esa broma

Reiko: Es que no he podido resistirme!!

Masami: Bueno da igual, era mi madre dice que se va a retrasar porque se a alargado la cena...Bueno hablando de cena esperame aquí voy a buscar algo de beber tu mientras,dile por el msn a Nomi que si que podemos ir mañana,al cine a ver Hostel III.

Reiko: A la orden capitana!!!

Masami bajo a la cocina, abrio la nevera saco una botella de Coca Cola Light, y la puso en el mostrador y abrio el armario para sacar un par de vaso cuando de pronto, se va la luz!!Permanece un minuto callada,vuelve la luz, pero la television se enciende y se ve borroso, la apaga,se gira, se vuelve ha encender,Masami se asusta y desconecta el cable de la television.No es nada,tranquilizate Masami todo tiene una logica" se dice asi misma.Sube por las escalera, va a la habitacion pero no esta Reiko, la llama pero no contesta,su ordenador empieza a hacer ruidos raros,lo desenchufa.La radio tambien lo pasa lo mismo, la desenchufa.Empieza a oir pasos,golpes,oye que algo se de cristal se rompe,alguien esta en la casa a parte de ella y su fiel amiga,alguien empieza a caminar por los cristales rotos, parece que tropieza y se cae encima de ellos, pero no se corta? se pregunta ella misma,sera mejor que llame a mi madre!!!" pero el movil se lo encuentra roto,da igual utilizare el telefono fijo!!" se consuela ella misma, pero...alguien ha cortado el cable.Los pasos estan mas cerca.

Alguien pica a su puerta: TOC,TOC!!Decidida coge un bate de beisbol y abre la puerta pero no hay nada todo esta muy oscuro!Entra en la habitacion,ve marcas de sangre como si se hubiese cortado las manos con un cristal,ve que se enciende su ordenador y empieza a recibir un monton de mensajes!!Seguro que es Hector quien me esta haciendo esto,mi hermano me dijo que regresaria pronto y seguro que me esta haciendo esta broma,habra entrado sin que me entere..."piensa,se gira y

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!

Al cabo de 5 minutos

Reiko:E perdon por no haber aparecido es que me habia ido al labavo!!Masami donde estas?

Corre la puerta de su armario y se la encuentra muerta con un horrible expresion en la cara si se le hubiese parado de golpe el corazon.

Reiko pega un grito contenido de un gran terror!!!Quien le habria echo eso a su mejor amiga?!

Vale he de reconocer que esta algo copiado The Ring,pero lo que dentro del capitulo 3 es totalmente mio bueno el capitulo 5 para ser exactos,aunque el 4 tambien pero quizas me he inspirado en alguna cosita, espero que os guste se que me estoy haciendo pesada,y...que es mi primer fanfic y estoy ilusionada...asi que hay algun problema?!

CONTINUARA...


	4. Conflicto en el túnel

Psycosis de Merlock

Conflicto en el túnel

Al dia siguiente Merlock se despertó en su cama,no recordo nada de la noche anterior,vio a Bindi delante suyo con una bandeja del desayuno.Merlock solo recordo que habia discutido ayer por la noche con Bindi.

Bindi:Esto es para ti!!Por lo de ayer!!!Me sentó mal que discutieramos!!

Merlock: Gracias...

Bindi:Ese gracias no suena muy alegre...Hoy veo que es mejor dejarte un poco a tu bola,asi que si quieres no te acompañare en tu misión...

A Bindi no le hacia mucha gracia no acompañarle,pero el le salvo de unos lobos, y se lo queria mucho,no queria que su amistad con el se acabara, asi que tuvo que aguantarse, y no ir con el,al menos el se sentiria mas a gusto.

Merlock: Me parece bien que te quedes aquí...hoy no desayunaré no tengo hambre...me ire diectamente a trabajar...puedes comertelo si quieres.

Merlock tenia una cara muy seria y no estaba de buen humor,estaba muy agresivo se arregló, y se fue al trabajo,y justamente cuando abrio la puerta ...

Bindi: Merlock!

Merlock(gruñiendo):Que?!

Bindi: M-M-Merlok que te vaya bien...

Merlock no dijo nada incluso la ignoró y cerró la puerta detras suyo con un portazo,Bindi aun sentia curiosidad por esos cortes que tenia en la manos su querido Merlock, que debio de hacer ayer por la noche cuando salio?Merlock se comportaba de una manera mas agresiva y extraña, no habia sonreído a Bindi y le habia saludado con un dulce hola,como has dormido esta noche?como hacia cada mañana cuando se despertaba y tenia Bindi delante,Merlock era un chico muy majo,amable,dulce y especialmente cariñoso, mostraba siempre mucho cariño, y siempre era atento hacia Bindi, perohoy...era muy diferente...incluso su mirada fria te hacia tener escalofrios,por no hablar de los cortes que tenia por toda la mano..

En casa de Sara:

Estaban Tony,Sara y Flint acabando de tomar el desayuno cuando de repente viene tio Bernie,en su mano lleva un periodico reciente,de hoy,hacia tiempo que Bernie no actuaba de esa manera cuando leia el periodico asi que debia de ser algo importante lo que habian publicado.

Sara:Que pasa tio Bernie?Que has leido?

Bernie le plantó la portada del periodico delante de los ojos de Sara,habia una foto horrible, de una adolescente sin duda parecia que se le hubiera parado el corazon de golpe,era horrible,arriba en el titulo ponia_** TERRIBLE MUERTE DE UNA ADOLESCENTE DE 15 AÑOS LLAMADA MASAMI.**_

La escena fue interrumpida por la señorita Grey que aparecio en la pantalla del ordenador de tio Bernie.

Grey: Hola,buenos dias!!Detectives os mando una dificil mision a si que tened los ojos

bien abiertos!!Teneis que viajar dos siglos antes,donde sucedió un terrible atentado,en el que descarrilaron un tren cerca de un túnel, alli dicen que se encuentra el corre-tiempos Nuboyi.

Sara: Ese atentado es muy famoso,la mitad del tren se quedo atrapada en el túnel,fue en un desierto de Texas, muy aislado,por eso tardaron semanas en darse cuenta del desastre...murio mucha gente.

Tony: Y se encuentra en el tren Nuboyi?

Grey: Bueno,a decir verdad esta en el túnel con la mitad del tren, y las entradas estan tapiadas por grandes rocas...

Tony: No me digas que tenemos que entrar ahi donde estan todos los cadáveres...Ecs..y ademas como si las entradas estan tapiadas?

Grey: Bueno,se que es algo fuerte,pero con Flint sera mas facil,y ademas estara Merlock,os acompañara el es un vampiro y es un experto en estas cosas,el encontrara una entrada,que no este tapiada...aunque habiamos quedado que ahora vendria el aquí,bueno el es muy responsable sea el motivo que sea,habra tenido un pequeño accidente para retrasarse...

Tony: Ya si Merlock...nunca entiendo como admiten a un vampiro como detective del tiempo y a mi no...Merlock...tienes mucha suerte y no la sabes apreciar...

Sara: Venga Tony, no tendras envidia de Merlock???!!!Ademas recuerda que nos ha salvado de muchos apuros...

Tony: Bueno lo ultimo que has dicho, supongo que tienes razon...pero lo de envidia?!Tu estas muy de su parte desde aquella vez que fue controlado por Horribileitor...

Flint: Dejemos de discutir y centremonos en el tema, que poderes tiene Nuboyi?

Grey: Bueno, a eso iba es algo peligroso, le gusta mucho hacer sustos el poder que tiene es que se puede meter en tus sueños...solo es eso lo que tenemos...y esta foto

Nuboyi era una especie de fantasma,tipo gengar de Pokemon pero recubierto con un poco de ropas y cadenas.

Flint: Vale ahora solo hay que esperar a Merlock...

De repente Merlock cruzo la entrada y se sitio en el centro del departamento,tenia aun la misma expresion fria que antes, no dijo hola ni nada ni si quiera a su querida Sara que ademas no le habria prestado nada de atencion,ni le habia mostrado un gesto cariñoso como hacia siempre.

Grey: Merlock por fin vienes, bueno tomad vuestra tarjeta del tiempo.

Flint,Sara y Tony se pusieron en su "juguetito del tiempo" y Merlock se subio a su scooter programaron las coordenadas y pusieron rumbo al siglo XXIII,al llegar hacia mucho sol,vieron mucho humo y alla el tren era horrible,Sara no le pudo quedar claro como podia hacer eso los terroristas era muy cruel,Merlock se notaba que estaba de mal humor asi que gruño:

Melock: Oye!!!Nos vamos a quedar a mirar esto o empezar ha buscar ese maldito Nuboyi!!

Flint: Vale Merlock!!Tranquilizate ahora mismo vamos!!

Aterrizaron, alrededor del túnel,Merlock se fue a buscar una entrada Flint y los otros se quedaron a la sombra de un arbol, que habia alli,asi podian vigilar si pasaba algo sospechoso,entamblaron una conversacion sobre Merlock:

Sara: Habeis visto como esta Merlock?Estoy muy preocupada por el...

Tony: Ya es verdad ni si quiera nos a saludado!!Bueno no me importa que lo haga pero podria haberse molestado al menos,encima simepre se suele comportar de una manera estupida pero hoy...y no mostrado nada de cariño por ti Sara y mira que eso lo hace todo el Santo dia...

Sara: Porque se comporta asi...si le pudiera ayudar...no quiero que le pase nada despues de lo de horribileitor...lo pase muy mal...sufria por el...

Flint: Sara!!!No te preocupes ya se le pasara!!! Ademas el te quiere mucho...tendra un mal dia...ademas el siempre ha sido un chico muy solitario...ya veras estara bien..

Sara: Tienes razon Flint!!!Ademas me quiere mucho según el, seguro que solo tiene un mal dia!!!

Tony: Bueno ya...pero lo mas extraño de el para mi es que porque lleva las manos vendadas?

Sara: Merlock se mete por muchos sitios se habra caido o algo...pero esta bien!!!

Tony: Vale bueno lo que tu digas...

Sara se le borro un poco la cara de preocupacion que tenia,ella queria ayudar a Merlock si tenia un problema como el le habia ayudado muchas veces a ella,la verdad que el habia echo muchas cosas por ella, ella al principio no le habia valorado mucho hasta que casi lo pierde aquel dia donde horribileitor lo puso bajo su control,y ademas renuncio a detective del tiempo por ellos...no queria hacerles daño...

De repente Merlock se planto delante de ellos

Merlock: He encontrado una entrada.Seguidme!!

Merlock guió al grupo hasta la entrada todos entraron,excepto Sara se quedo con Merlock,queria aprovechar este momento para preguntarle sobre su estado.

Sara: Merlock?

Merlock: Que?!

Sara: Te pasa algo?

Merlock: No

Sara: Estoy muy procupada por ti! Te comportas de una manera muy rara...Estas enfadado conmigo?

Merlock: NO

Sara: Seguro?Quiero preguntarte algo?

Merlock:Que?

Sara: Sigues sintiendo algo por mi...me sigues queriendo...por favor dimelo...si aun sientes algo dime te quiero

Merlock:...

Sara: Por favor dime si sientes algo

Merlock: Y-y-y-yo...

Sara: Merlock,me importas mucho si te pasa algo dimelo,no quiero perderte como aquella vez que horribileitor te...convirtio en un lacayo sin sentimientos.Merlock sufri mucho por favor dimelo si pasa algo...me harias ese favor?Por mi?Tu querida Sara?

Merlock se sentia bien sentia algo por Sara,aun la seguia amando,asi que si la queria

Merlock:Sara

Sara: si Merlock?

Lo decia tan dulcemnte y suavemente que Merlock le hubiera gustado mucho que no parase de hablar de ese modo.

Merlock: Te quiero

Sara: Gracias,Merlock

Sara le asio la cara, la tenia suave y de un bonito azul palido,pero ese momento tan bonito fue interrumpido por Flint y Tony.

Tony: Vamos o que?

Flint: Venga chicos,animo!!!

Sara: Vale ahora vamos!

Tony:Oye que este sitio em da mucho yuyu

Sara: Vamos Merlock?

Sara le cogio del brazo a Merlock

Merlock: S-s-s-si

Merlock estaba colorado pero se sentia bien,esa conversacion le habia ayudado a estar mas animado,Sara siempre le hizo sentir especial...la amaba con todo el cuerpo y el alma... "Sara te quiero" pensaba Merlock.

El grupo penetró en el oscuro túnel,algo le volvia a recorrer por las venas a Merlock,esa oscuridad,sentia que le decia algo como si pudiera hablar,Merlock tenia miedo de hacer daño a Sara despues de como se habia portado con el...

Tony: Fijaos la cantidad de destrozos que hay!! No os acerceis al tren esta repleto de cadaveres da mucho miedo!!! Esto es como una peli de terror ,es como aquel cómic que leó de Dragon Head(Leedlo es muy bueno,os lo recomiendo yo Dragon Hero me inspirado en ese cómic para esta escena!!!Leedlo no os arrepntireis!!)

Sara: Tienes razón

Sara apetró fuerte el brazo de Merlock,aún iva cogiendole del brazo,como en la entrada,Merlock cada vez se ponia más colorado.

Flint: Jeje esto me recuerda a una caverna!!!Pero mas siniestro claro!!!

Flint aún seguia teniendo el mismo ánimo

Tony: Ya...cavernas...pero como encontraremos a Nuboyi,esta todo muy oscuro,pero espera!!! Solo uno de nosotros puede ver muy bien en la oscuridad como de dia!!! Y esa persona es...Merlock!!!

Flint: Ahora que lo dices es verdad!!! El es un lindo vampiro de la oficina del tiempo!!!

Tony: Porque siempre prestais tanta atención a Merlock, lindo ehh? Y yo que demonios soy...

Sara: Tony no te enfades...

Sara: Merlock es verdad eso? Que ves perfectamente en esta oscuridad?

Merlock: Si

Sara: Podrias ir a explorar este sitio a ver si encuentras a Nuboyi,por favor? Por mi?

Merlock: S-S-S-Sara...

Merlock se sentia algo aturdido sara le habia puesto una dulce carita de pena que no se podia resistir a decirle que sí,y ademas Sara le habia cogido las manos...como en el capitulo de maestro Bindi...

Merlock: Claro que si mi Sara.

Sara: Jeje gracias mientras nosotros iremos a ver si encontramos algo de luz por ahi o de fuego( Sara le guiñó un ojo).

Merlock aceptó y se fue cada vez penetrando mas en esa oscuridad, a Merlock le habia molestado un poco tener que irse a buscar a Nuboyi el solo,el estaba tan cómodo con Sara a su lado agarrandole del brazo, pero bueno eso no era un trabajo para humanos habian echo lo correcto,pero Sara lo pasaria mal no estaba acostumbrada a ver esa cantidad de cadaveres.Otra vez le volvio esa sensacion,que Sara le habia calmado y que corria por sus venas...sus ojos se volvieron muy sangrientos...

Merlock se dirigió a un vagón del tren, lejos de Sara,donde penetraba mucha oscuridad.

Merlock,vio que algo se movia en ese vagón,se subio,y se escondio un poco y pudo distinguir de entre la oscuridad,habia una chica joven de 17 años,era uno de los pocos supervivientes que no se habia encontrado,vio que buscaba entre el equipaje de los cadáveres de ese vagón algo para hacer luz,una linterna supongo.

Encontro algo era una linterna que utilizaban los exploradores, tenia potencia y no necesitaba pilas iba con la fuerza que hacias cuando la agitabas(era de una de esas linternas que hay,cuando estas en algun apuro y no tienes pilas u otro medio de energía artificial.)

La encendió, y fue iluminando poco a poco algún rincón del vagón,era horrible la vista era como estar en una aútentica película de terror ,todo,todo estaba acabado no habia nadie más allí que fuera humano y tuviera vida,aparte de ella.

De repente oyó unos pasos que se acercaban cada vez más y tambien oía que el que se acercaba a ella empezaba a tener una respiración muy extraña como si se ahogase o estuviera asfixiado y le costase respirar, la pobre muchacha empezó a asustarse y a la vez a alegrarse un poco por si habia otro superviviente,asi que gritó:

Muchacha: Oye hay alguien?

Muchacha: Por favor,si es un superviviente como yo diga algo!!!

Sin respuesta...hubo un fuerte silencio,de repente iluminó la joven las paredes con la linterna y se horrorizó, todas las paredes del vagón estaban escritas con sangre y una palabras muy siniestras...de repente algo se plantó delante suyo, y pegó un grito horrible: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!

Y de un golpe muy fuerte la chica fue descuartizada y todos sus trozos y sangre se estamparon contra las paredes, manchando todas las ventanas y tiñendolas de un fuerte rojo sangre.

Y delante de la escena del crimen estaba Merlock quien habia asesinado a esa pobre chica,estaba todo cubierto de sangre y toda la cara tambien,se habia vuelto un monstruo y para la información de algunos se hizo un corte en las venas que tenemos por donde esta la muñeca,para poder escribir todo eso en la pared.

Estaba loco empezó a reírse solo,viendo el cuerpo de la muchacha descuartizada,sus ojos daban mucho miedo se le veia una expresión fría con ganas de matar.

De repente oyó un grito,era de Sara su amor,Merlock recordó la escena antes que estaban los 2 solos hablando, volvió en si,fue corriendo al fondo del túnel para encontrar a su querida Sara,pero notó que esa sensación psicópata le empezaba otra vez a correr por sus venas, peor no podia resistirse era muy potente,pero tenia que hacerlo resistir por Sara,estaba en peligro...no podia volverse otra vez un loco,Merlock empezo a ver a Sara, su hermano y Flint y un monstruo horrible al lado de Petra.

Flint,estaba luchando allí contra Nuboyi Con,Sara se escabulló del escenario para ir a pedir ayuda al Tio Bernie desde la màquina del tiempo ya que era ella la única posibilidad de ganar,ya que tampoco Tony no podia hacer nada porque Petra se habia encargado de encerrarlo en un jaula.Sara,intentaba tener señal para comunicarse con tio Bernie y pedir ayuda pero no podia ya que era imposible captar señales en ese túnel.De repente una sombra le apareció atrás y le puso una mano en un hombro,era Merlock cubierto de sangre,Sara se asustó al verlo a la primera vista:

Sara: Merlock que te ha pasado?

Merlock: Solo me caido en un charco de sangre,mucha sangre,era increíble cuanta cantidad

Sara: Merlock y ese corte que tienes por donde estan las venas?

Merlock: Me he cortado con un cristal,y salia sangre,...mucha que gusto...me ha dado ver tanta sangre saliendo...

Sara: PARA!!!!!

Merlock reaccionó despues de oír ese grito,Sara se habia asustado de su comportamiento,Merlock volvio en sí

Merlock: Eh!? Si?! Que pasa donde estoy!?Y Que estamos haciendo!?Me siento raro...

Sara: Menos mal Merlock me habias asustado mucho,estas bien?

Merlock: No lo se...ultimamente siento algo raro...

Un gritó de Flint corto la conversación,Flint se habia estrellado contra una pared,estaba fuera d ecombate

Merlock,Sara y Tony: Flint!!!!

Merlock,sacó su varita y le lanzó un fuerte lanzallamas a Nuboyi,Nuboyi se levantó le lanzó una bola de energía casi imposible de esquivar pero Merlock en un flash lo hizó,la esquivó,atacó otra vez con tanta rapidez,Merlock con su varita tambien le lanzó bolas de energía,Nuboyi iba perdiendo más ventaja,Sara,tony y Flint no podian creer como luchaba Merlock, lo hacia de maravilla,pero se le notaba furioso con unos ojos...Merlock le lanzó un golpe muy fuerte con mucha furia que hizó que Nuboyi perdiera el equilibrio,y se estrellara contra las paredes del túnel,Nuboyi habia perdido,se le borró el Petra-Sello y Flint fu ha recogerlo,dandole un fuerte abrazo.

Nuboyi: Hola,Soy Nuboyi gracias por liberarme...

Flint: Nuboyi soy Flint hemos venido a buscarte para llevarte al lugar donde debes estar: Al siglo XXV!!

Nuboyi: Pues claro que iré,además aquí estoy,muy solo,me ira bien

Flint:Genial!!!

Flint y Nuboyi se habian echo amigos enseguida, pero esa conversación tan dulce fue interrumpida por Petra.

Petra: No es justo!!!Siempre me toca perder a ti!!!!Pero no por mucho tiempo!!!!Jeje Merlock,cuidate mucho...ya sabe sa lo que me refiero...!!!

Merlock: QUE!?

Petra: Hasta nunca!!!

Petra se subió al Catamarán,cogió su pistola láser,y disparó contra los muros del túnel,el cual empezó a derrumbarse y Petra se escapó y puso rumbo al siglo XXV,dejando a Flint atrpado en el túnel.

Merlock: Grrrrr...todo a sido culpa de ella!!!!

Merlock: Joder!!!!!!Estoy harto de esto!!!!!

Sara: Merlock tranquilizate!!!

Merlock: Que me tranquilizé!!!Como quieres que me tranquilizé?!Venga déjame en paz!!!Estoy harto de ti Sara!!!!NO me vuelvas ha hablar!!!!!!Y no hace falta que te molestes para saber lo que me pasa!!!!Y ademas a ti que te importa si me muero o me pierdes!!!!

Sara: M-m-m-merlock...

A Sara le empezaron a salir unos cuantos rasgones,Sara le puso su mano en el hombro de Merlock,pero Merlock reaccionó y apartó el brazo de Sara con un golpe y le dio la espalda,lo que habia dicho iba en serio...

Flint: Merlock!!!Porque te comportas así!!!Sara solo se preocupa por ti!!!

Merlock: ...

Flint: Da igual,no vamos a discutir,pasó de morir enterrado en vida discutiendo,si hubiese una salida.

Nuboyi: Seguidme!!!!!Yo se dónde hay una salida!!

Nuboyi les guió hacia la salida,Pudieron salir aunque fue bastante difícil,y por poco se quedan atrapados bajo las rocas,Sara tenia una mirada triste en su cara por lo que le habia dicho Merlock.

Al fin estaban el grupo reunido a las sombra de un arból,bueno todo el grupo no,Merlock se habia ido hacia su franja temporal como siempre.Aunque la pobre Sara ,no le podia decir nada a Merlock ya que le ignoraba.Aunque como dijo Flint mirandolo por el lado positivo habian conseguido a Nuboyi.


	5. Un asesinato,una oferta y un secuestro

Psycosis de Merlock

Un asesinato,una oferta y un secuestro

Era una mañana plácida, algo temprano, Bindi se levantó y fue a ver a Merlock, pero resultó que su querido amigo vampiro no estaba, Bindi fue a explorar un poco la casa, no habia nadie a parte de ella, de repente sus ojos toparon con una nota que habia en la mesa del escritorio de Merlock, estaba escrito por su amigo y decía:

_**Bindi hoy me he ido antes**_

_**a la oficina del tiempo**_

_**volveré tarde a casa,**_

_**por favor hazte tu la cena**_

_**no me esperes ni me prepares **_

_**nada para cenar...**_

_**Merlock**_

Bindi estaba algo preocupada ya hacia horas que no lo veía, Bindi flotó hacia su cama para conciliar un poco más el sueño...

EN LA OFICINA DEL TIEMPO:

Sara, Tony y Flint estaban sentados hablando un poco en el sofá, hoy no tenian que ir a la escuela...mantenian una conversación para pasar el tiempo:

Tony: Flint, en la edad de piedra, tambien comías tanto? Hoy ya es la quarta hamburguesa que tomas.

Flint: Oye!!! Que tengo hambre!!!!

Tony: Como siempre...

Flint: Oye que te pasa Sara? Estas muy callada...No sera que aún sigues pensando en aquello? Verdad?

Sara: Merlock... le pasa algo...es mi amigo...

Tony: ESTOY HARTO ES LO ÚNICO DE LO QUE SABES HABLAR!!!!! QUE SI MERLOCK LO OTRO!!!!! QUE SI VOY A PERDER A MERLOCK!!!!

Flint: Tony no grites a Sara!!! Ella solo se preocupa de el...

Tony: Ya!!! Y porque? Solo porque un dia un tal Horribileitor le controló la mente... y nos encerró en una maldita jaula...

Sara: ...

Flint: Tony para a Sara no le sienta bien que hables así!!!!

Tony: Por hablar como?! Os voy a dejar una cosa bien clarita!!! MERLOCK ES UN CABRÓN ASQUEROSO EGOÍSTA QUE SOLO PIENSA EN SI MISMO!!!!

Sara: TONY CALLATE!!! NO TIENES NINGÚN DERECHO HABLAR ASI DE ÉL!!! 

Tony: Ya y tu menuda estúpida crees en él!!! Para tu información solo te esta utilizando por placer!!!!

Sara: Tony no es verdad!!!!

La discusión fue cortada por tio Bernie, que volvía a traer una novedad del periódico:

Bernie: Que són esos gritos?!

Tony: Nada cosas nuestras!!!

Bernie: Si ya...ya... A lo que ibamos mírad esto!!!!

Tio Bernie les pusó el periodico a los tres, el periódico,en el que habia la la foto borrosa ya que era tan impactante esa imagen que no la podian mostrar... y en el título decía bien grande:

_**CRUEL ASESINATO DE UN HOMBRE, SE ENCONTRÓ CON LAS MANDÍBULAS ROTAS Y LA CARA RAJADA Y LLENO DE SANGRE...**_

Sara: Dios mio!!! Y es mucho peor del último que nos enseyastes...

Tony: Quien pudo haber echo eso...

Flint: Han habido pistas?

Bernie: No.Solo se sabe que quien haya sido era alguien muy cruel y malvado.

Y como siempre, toda esa charla fue interrumpida por Miss Grey, tenia un poco la cara preocupante.

Flint: Sra Grey nos trae alguna misión?

Grey: No

Tony: Y...entonces que quiere...

Grey: Habeis visto a Merlock?

Sara: Que ocurre con él!!!????

Grey: No ha aparecido en todo el dia, como detective del tiempo el tiene que ser responsable y llamarme o algo, nose últimamente esta muy raro...es como si no lo conociera...

Sara: Te entiendo... Grey!!!

Grey: Si?!

Sara: Quiero pedirle un favor!!!

Grey: Cuál?

Sara: Si de verdad le pasa algo a Merlock dígamelo por favor!!!Si puedo hacer algo para ayudarle!!!

Grey: Yo...

Sara: Por favor!!!!!!

Grey: Esta bien!!

Sara: Gracias!! Muchas gracias!!!

Grey: Se me olvidaba de daros el mesaje

Bernie: Cuál?

Grey: Esta noche a las 22:00 os tenéis que reunir usted Dr Goodman y los corre-tiempos, y Flint por supuesto!!! Durará mas o menos toda la noche...a la madrugada se acabará, hay que ir a la tierra del tiempo...Adiós os espero.

Bernie: Bien esta noche...Umm Tony tienes algún plan para esta noche?

Tony: Ummm...si me iré a dormir a casa de unos amigos.

Bernie: Bien.Y tu Sara que planes tienes?

Sara( tristemente): Yo...me quedaré a cuidar de la casa.

Bernie: Esta bien llamame si necesitas algo y anímate!!!

Flint: Si venga Sara anímate!!!

Sara: ...

MIENTRAS TANTO CON MERLOCK

Necesitaba más matanza, hoy no habia ido a trabajar, asi que empezó a buscar algo para saciar sus sensaciones psicópatas, así que siguió a unos policías del tiempo hacia los aseos,allí lo iba a poner en practica.

Por las conversciones pudo distinguir sus nombres uno se llamba Timmy y el otro James:

Timmy: Eh James que dia más duro...

James: si amigo tienes toda la razón...Vaya!!!! Falta papel para secarse las manos voy a buscar un rollo.

Timmy: Vale amigo.

James abandonó la sala dejando a su amigo correr un cierto peligro, porque no estaba solo...algo pasó por delante una sombra, tan rápida que no pudo distinguir quien era.

Timmy: James eres tu?

Se apagaron todas las luces.No se veía nada.

Timmy: James??

De repente giró la cabeza y vió a alguien, ese alguien le agarró de la cabeza y en la parte de la cabeza donde estan las orejas un poco mas arriba...el atacante le empezó a golpear esa parte contra la punta de la mesa de mármol,salía muchísma sangre y cada vez lo golpeaba con mas fuerza, le habia formado un agujero enorme donde se podia ver hasta el cerebro...y para rematar con toda la fuerza que tenia cogió otra vez el craneó de Timmy y lo tiró tan fuerte que se lo partió, de repente Merlock oyó venir unos pasos,se encendió la luz...era James

James: Timmy!!!!!!Por el amor de Dios!!!

James se quedó boquiabierto al ver esa masacre giró la cabezo y vio a un hombre azul llenó de sangre de su amigo.

James: Y tu quien eres?!!!!! Ahhhhhhh!!!!!!

Merlock le golpeó la cabeza con una barra de hierro al cuál tambien se le rompió el cráneo de un golpe seco.

De repente en la habitación, se empezarón a desvanecer los objetos,parecía que Merlock estaba siendo transportado a otra dimensión, de repente alguien estaba detras suyo era el señor de la oscuridad,se le acercó a él.

Sr de la oscuridad: O vaya menudo psicópata!!!

Merlokc: Que es lo que quieres?

Sr de la oscuridad: te traigo una oferta

Merlock: Cuál?

Sr de la oscuridad: Cumplir tu deseo

Merlock: Que deseo? Yo no tengo ningún deseo

Sr de la oscuridad: Claro que si...yo te lo puedo decir

Merlock: Vayasé de aquí...O las cosas se pondrán muy feas...

Sr de la oscuridad: Jaja!!!! No me digas...se lo que quieres

Merlock: Grrrrr!!!

Sr de la oscuridad: Se llama Flint

Merlock: Es mi amigo!!!

Sr de la oscuridad: Seguro? En lo mas profundo de tu corazón lo odias, quieres deshacerte de él, vengarte por dejarte siempre como un segundón delante de la policía del tiempo.

Merlock: Tu...Quien eres?

Sr de la oscuridad: Un amigo... Unete a mi y te daré lo que quieras, piensalo bien te daré la ocasión de acabar con ese cavernícola.Piensalo bien.

Merlock: ...

Merlock empezó a recordar cosas, recordaba que siempre Flint le dejaba por debajo,siempre, estaba harto...Ademas el señor de la oscuridad tenia razón, el era algo mas, y ademas él ya se habia convertido en un psicópata de carne y hueso,así que sin pensarselo una vez mas se giró hacia el Señor oscuro y le respondió.

Merlock: Esta bien lo haré.

Sr de la oscuridad: Muy bien,sabria que no podias rechazar esta oferta

Merlock: ...

Sr de la oscuridad: Vayamos hacia mi reino!!!

Las 2 figuras se envolvieron en la oscuridad y abandonaron la sala.

POR LA NOCHE:

Estaban todos preparados para irse: Bernie, Flint y los demas corre-tiempos para irse a la reunión de Miss Jillian,Tony para irse a casa de su amigo a pasar la noche y Sara estaba parada en el sofá algo aburrida y aún pensando en Merlock.

Bernie: Bien, vamonos!!!

Todos abandonaron el apartamento excepto Sara que seguia ahí con sus pensamientos, al cabo de media hora Sara decidió salir 5 minutos a tomar el aire le sentaria bien,asi que cogió su chaqueta abrió la puerta y se fue.

Fue caminando hasta un parque con muchos arboles y mucha hierba con una mini lago en el centro,era su parque preferido,cuando tenia miedo o estaba asustada iba alli para huir de la realidad el único lugar donde un dia sintió que era feliz de verdad,se sentó en un banco, ella recordaba aquel dia cuando estuvo con sus padres,antes de que murieran en aquel accidente,cuando ella al menos solo tenia 5 años,recordaba que aquel dia encontró un pájaro herido,y le desinfecto la herida y lo pusó en una caja,al cabo de un rato el pájaro se empezaba a morir,esa herida era tan profunda que no podian hacer nada por salvarlo, le empezaron a salir lágrimas,pero su madre le rodeó con los brazos, y le dijó que no llorasé que estuviera contenta porque aunque estuviera muriendo estaba luchando hasta el último momento por lo que le mas queria, ver otro amanecer, y le dijo que aunque a veces hay cosas que por muy dificil que sea salvarlas se puede si se decide luchar hasta el final.

Sara estaba en el banco recordando aquellos momentos de su infancia,era de noche y la única luz que habia era la de las pequeñas farolas del parque,oyó unos pasos entre los arbustros, se asustó aunque en el barrio en el que vivia no era muy peligroso,pero ella igualmente estuvo alerta por si acaso.

Sara: Quien anda ahí?!

De repente algo por su espalda le tocó,se giró rápidamente y...

Sara: Merlock!!!! Eres tu!!!!!

Merlock: Hola Sara

Sara estaba contenta de ver a Merlock,ella notó que era muy hermoso, no llebaba la típica ropa que usa siempre,iba con una camisa ancha y larga de color negra que le pasaba un poco mas de su cintura,la cuál exponía un poco del pecho musculoso de Merlock,tambien llebaba unos vaqueros muy anchos tambien negros,y iba con un calzado negro que le pegaba bien con esa ropa,era una especie de deportivas, pero tampoco así...a Merlock le sentaba muy bien esa ropa,( aunque era de esa típica un poco de psicopata..)

Sara: Me alegro de verte!!!!

La mirada de Merlock era fría, sin ninguna expresión se acercó un poco a la cara de Sara de una manera peligrosa...

Merlock: Yo tambien Sara

Los ojos del joven vampiro empezaron a brillar,su pupila se empequeñezó,Sara empezó a sentir un mareo al mirar los ojos de Merlock.

Sara: Merlock que me pasa?

Merlock: Tu solo cierra los ojos y dejate llevar

Sara no podia aguantar mas se desmayó en el suelo,al cabo de unas cuantas horas Sara,abrio los ojos y se encontro en una habitación de prisionero oscura,mugrienta,asqueros,la habian secuestrado,pero Merlock?Como podia haber sido él?

Bien que va a pasar con Sara?De verdad que ha sido él su amigo el vampiro quien la secuestrado?Lo sabras muy pronto en el próximo capitulo!!!!!!!!!!

TO BE CONTINUED...


	6. Preparados para partir?

Psycosis de Merlock

Preparados para partir?

Al dia siguiente Flint y los demás llegaron a casa,...horrorizados vieron que la casa estaba destrozada y habia una nota.Decía:

_**Si quereis volver a ver a vuestra querida Sara,**_

_**tendreis que jugar...a un juego**_

_**si quereis participar **_

_**iros a dormir a las 06:06:06 P.M**_

Bernie: Que es esto?!!!

Flint: Hay que ir a buscarla!!!

Tony: Ya se que parece una tonteria pero podriamos hacer lo que dice la carta...es lo único que tenemos

Bernie: Falta unas 7 horas para ese horario...pero habrá que intentarlo

Flint: Bien!!! Estais todos de acuerdo?

Bernie, Tony y los corre-tiempos respondieron sí al mismo tiempo,de repente alguien llamó a la puerta,un caracol rosado llamado Bindi,tenia una cara de angustia.

Flint: Que te pasa Bindi?

Bindi: E descubierto algo terrible...

Tony: Que?!

Bindi: Se de alguien que esta implicado en este juego

Todos enmudecieron

Bindi: Merlock

Todos se quedaron sin palabras,no lo entendian si el servia a la policia del tiempo como iba a hacerles esto...era algo incomprensible pero se podia encajar,ya por el comportamiento que tuvo esas últimas semanas.

EN UN LUGAR DESCONOCIDO:

Sara pudó oír algunas voces, al lado de su prisión se asomó a la puerta de metal, y pusó el oído para distinguir esas voces,las reconoció era Petra y sus matones,pero la voz de la otra persona no la pudo reconocer.Mantenian una conversación.

Petra: Asi que...solo es de cebo esa muchacha

Hombre: Si,el señor de la oscuridad me ha dicho que no le hagais nada de momento,tratadla como una presa.

Petra: Esta bien...Dino!!!Mite!!! Id a ver a la muchacha

Hombre: Bien.el señor de la oscuridad estarà satisfecho...

El hombre fue andando,hacia un pasadizo pero de repente alguien lo paró,Petra

Petra: Esperé!!! Y donde esta el vampiro?!!

Hombre: Merlock esta saciando su sed de asesino

El Hombre se desvaneció en la oscuridad,Sara no podia creer lo que habia oído,asesino?! No podia ser era incomprensible.De repente oyó que alguien que habría la puerta...era Dino y Mite,Sara se hizó la dormida por si algún caso,entraron solo un minuto y la observaron,despues abandonaron la habitación cerrando la puerta a su paso,Sara empezó a llorar tenia miedo y lo peor es que no entendia nada de eso...

EN OTRO SITIO CON MERLOCK:

Hacia ya 2 dias que habia capturado a un hombre,lo habia dejado atado en una parte de un edificio en ruinas que problablemente fue un colegio,Merlock necesitaba mas asi que fue a ver a su presó para torturarlo,llegó a una habitación en ruinas y allí estaba atado como el primer dia estaba en los huesos no habia bebido nada ni comido,el hombre le empezó a suplicar,

Hombre: Déjame ir!!! Por favor!!! Tengo familia!!!

Merlock: ...

Hombre: Porque me hace esto!!! 

Merlock: ...

Hombre: Si al menos no me deja irme a casa dejame comer algo o beber algo...

Merlock: ...

Hombre: Por favor ya no aguantó mas...

Merlock: Esta bien...

Hombre: Gracias!!!! Prometo no decir nada a la policia y a nadie!!

Merlock: Callate imbécil!!! Todavia no sabes lo que voy ha hacer...

Merlock sacó un cuchillo largo.Y lo dirigió hacia el vientre de su prisionero.

Hombre: Que hace?!

Merlock le hizo un corte largo en el vientre,lo fue abriendo metiendo las manos hasta llegar al estómago.

Hombre: Ahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!

El hombre se retorcia de dolor,entonces Merlock volvió a coger el cuchillo,y le rajó el estomagó,cogió una cuchara, y sacó los jugos que habian ahí,el hombre no podia soportar todo aquel dolor,Merlock empezó a meterle la cuchara llena de sangre y jugos de su estómago y empezo a meterselo por la boca.

Merlock: No querias comer?

Hombre: Ahhh!!!

Merlock: Pues come!!!

Fue otra vez hacer lo mismo hasta que del dolor el hombre murió.

Merlock: Necio!!!No debistes confiar en mi.

Merlock abandonó la sala.

CON FLINT Y LOS OTROS

Eran las 06:06:06 P.M, estaban Flint,tony,Bernie y los corre-tiempos.

Bernie: Bien listos?

Dijeon que si Tony y Flint al mismo tiempo.

Bindi: Espera!!!!

Flint: Que pasa?

Bindi: Quiero ir!!!!

Flint: Es peligroso!!

Bindi:Me da igual!!! Tratandose de Merlock e de ir!!!!

Bernie: Deja que vaya,el tiempo corre y Sara nos necesita,yo me tengo que quedar aquí por si pasa algo.

Flint:Esta bien!!!Vamos!!! Nightcap te toca a ti!!

(Es un corre-tiempos que te hace dormir,salió en un capitulo)

Nightcap avanzó hacia adelante dejando atrás los demás corre-tiempos.

Nightcap: Adelante entonces!!!!

Nightcap lanzó su onda somnífera que hicieron que Bindi,Flint y Tony se sumergieran en un profundo sueño.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	7. Mal no leer pasar al siguiente

Psycosis de Merlock

Preparados para partir?

Al dia siguiente Flint y los demás llegaron a casa,...horrorizados vieron que la casa estaba destrozada y habia una nota.Decía:

_**Si quereis volver a ver a vuestra querida Sara,**_

_**tendreis que jugar...a un juego**_

_**si quereis participar **_

_**iros a dormir a las 06:06:06 P.M**_

Bernie: Que es esto?!!!

Flint: Hay que ir a buscarla!!!

Tony: Ya se que parece una tonteria pero podriamos hacer lo que dice la carta...es lo único que tenemos

Bernie: Falta unas 7 horas para ese horario...pero habrá que intentarlo

Flint: Bien!!! Estais todos de acuerdo?

Bernie, Tony y los corre-tiempos respondieron sí al mismo tiempo,de repente alguien llamó a la puerta,un caracol rosado llamado Bindi,tenia una cara de angustia.

Flint: Que te pasa Bindi?

Bindi: E descubierto algo terrible...

Tony: Que?!

Bindi: Se de alguien que esta implicado en este juego

Todos enmudecieron

Bindi: Merlock

Todos se quedaron sin palabras,no lo entendian si el servia a la policia del tiempo como iba a hacerles esto...era algo incomprensible pero se podia encajar,ya por el comportamiento que tuvo esas últimas semanas.

EN UN LUGAR DESCONOCIDO:

Sara pudó oír algunas voces, al lado de su prisión se asomó a la puerta de metal, y pusó el oído para distinguir esas voces,las reconoció era Petra y sus matones,pero la voz de la otra persona no la pudo reconocer.Mantenian una conversación.

Petra: Asi que...solo es de cebo esa muchacha

Hombre: Si,el señor de la oscuridad me ha dicho que no le hagais nada de momento,tratadla como una presa.

Petra: Esta bien...Dino!!!Mite!!! Id a ver a la muchacha

Hombre: Bien.el señor de la oscuridad estarà satisfecho...

El hombre fue andando,hacia un pasadizo pero de repente alguien lo paró,Petra

Petra: Esperé!!! Y donde esta el vampiro?!!

Hombre: Merlock esta saciando su sed de asesino

El Hombre se desvaneció en la oscuridad,Sara no podia creer lo que habia oído,asesino?! No podia ser era incomprensible.De repente oyó que alguien que habría la puerta...era Dino y Mite,Sara se hizó la dormida por si algún caso,entraron solo un minuto y la observaron,despues abandonaron la habitación cerrando la puerta a su paso,Sara empezó a llorar tenia miedo y lo peor es que no entendia nada de eso...

EN OTRO SITIO CON MERLOCK:

Hacia ya 2 dias que habia capturado a un hombre,lo habia dejado atado en una parte de un edificio en ruinas que problablemente fue un colegio,Merlock necesitaba mas asi que fue a ver a su presó para torturarlo,llegó a una habitación en ruinas y allí estaba atado como el primer dia estaba en los huesos no habia bebido nada ni comido,el hombre le empezó a suplicar,

Hombre: Déjame ir!!! Por favor!!! Tengo familia!!!

Merlock: ...

Hombre: Porque me hace esto!!! 

Merlock: ...

Hombre: Si al menos no me deja irme a casa dejame comer algo o beber algo...

Merlock: ...

Hombre: Por favor ya no aguantó mas...

Merlock: Esta bien...

Hombre: Gracias!!!! Prometo no decir nada a la policia y a nadie!!

Merlock: Callate imbécil!!! Todavia no sabes lo que voy ha hacer...

Merlock sacó un cuchillo largo.Y lo dirigió hacia el vientre de su prisionero.

Hombre: Que hace?!

Merlock le hizo un corte largo en el vientre,lo fue abriendo metiendo las manos hasta llegar al estómago.

Hombre: Ahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!

El hombre se retorcia de dolor,entonces Merlock volvió a coger el cuchillo,y le rajó el estomagó,cogió una cuchara, y sacó los jugos que habian ahí,el hombre no podia soportar todo aquel dolor,Merlock empezó a meterle la cuchara llena de sangre y jugos de su estómago y empezo a meterselo por la boca.

Merlock: No querias comer?

Hombre: Ahhh!!!

Merlock: Pues come!!!

Fue otra vez hacer lo mismo hasta que del dolor el hombre murió.

Merlock: Necio!!!No debistes confiar en mi.

Merlock abandonó la sala.

CON FLINT Y LOS OTROS

Eran las 06:06:06 P.M, estaban Flint,tony,Bernie y los corre-tiempos.

Bernie: Bien listos?

Dijeon que si Tony y Flint al mismo tiempo.

Bindi: Espera!!!!

Flint: Que pasa?

Bindi: Quiero ir!!!!

Flint: Es peligroso!!

Bindi:Me da igual!!! Tratandose de Merlock e de ir!!!!

Bernie: Deja que vaya,el tiempo corre y Sara nos necesita,yo me tengo que quedar aquí por si pasa algo.

Flint:Esta bien!!!Vamos!!! Nightcap te toca a ti!!

(Es un corre-tiempos que te hace dormir,salió en un capitulo)

Nightcap avanzó hacia adelante dejando atrás los demás corre-tiempos.

Nightcap: Adelante entonces!!!!

Nightcap lanzó su onda somnífera que hicieron que Bindi,Flint y Tony se sumergieran en un profundo sueño.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	8. Hola Piere cuál es la prueba?

Psycosis de Merlock

Hola Piera cual es la prueba?

El trío despertó,estaban en algún lugar oscuro, siniestro sin luz, una puerta la cuál la abrieron, y encontraron un hombre allá parado.

Flint: Quien eres?

Hombre: Me llamo Piere,pero eso no tiene importancia...buscais a alguien?

Tony: Sí a mi hermana Sara!!!!

Piere: Todo el mundo busca algo sabes?

Bindi: Déjese de tonterias hemos de ir a encontrar a Merlock!!!!

Piere: Merlock?

Bindi: Sí!!!! Un amigo!!!

Piere: Un vampiro de color azul, con el pelo color lavanda?

Flint: Eso mismo!! Lo has visto?

Piere: No.Pero se habla últimamente de él, dicen que nunca duerme, se va para saciar su sed de asesinó y luego busca la forma de volver.

Flint: Asesino?

Piere: Sorprendido?

Tony: Sabia que era alguien así de rata!!!Cuando lo vea...

Bindi: Como? No puede ser! Esta mintiendo!!! 

Piere: Yo no miento...

Flint: Como podemso fiarnos?

Piere: Por que el me hizo esto...

Piere se sacó el sombrero que llevaba, y se quedaron paralizados tenia la cabeza cosida

Piere: Me creeis ahora?

Flint: ...

Bindi: Dejaté de tonterias estamos aquí par auna misión no para contemplaciones!!!!!

Piere: Dices eso para escapar de la verdad...

Bindi: Callaté!!!!!!!

Piere: Decidme estais dispuestos a recuperar lo que habeis perdido aquí?

Flint: Si!!

Piere: No tengo otro método...seré vuestro guía en este mundo...

Bindi: Mundo?Donde estamos?

Piere: En un mundo donde habita la oscuridad,el único lugar donde se puede encontrar a uno mismo...bien vayamonos.

Piere le guió hacia unas escaleras que llebaban a una azotea,llegaron a la azotea,vieron un mar.

Flint: Y ese mar?

Piere: Ese mar se hizó con cada lágrima de dolor de cada persona,si te sumerges en el puede vivir un cruel recuerdo de ti mismo.

Tony: Como?

Pero antes de que Piere contestara le empujó hacia fuera de la azotea donde se sumergieron al mar.Pegaron un gritó mientras caian hasta chocar con la fina capa del agua de repente a cada uno les vinó un terrible recuerdo.

Recuerdo de Tony

Tony despertó en una diferente realidad,recordó que tenia 8 años y la gente le empezaba a gritar:

Tu nunca llegarás a ser nada!!!Eres un fracasado!!!! Fuera!!!!!Que no tienes padres?!!!!  
Y tu mamá ?!!en el cielo!!!!! Jaja!!!!No tienes nada!!!!

Tony lloraba,le empezaron a tirar ramas y piedras, nadie le comprendia se metian con él,era un recuerdo triste frio.

Recuerdo de Bindi 

Bindi tambien se encontró en otra realidad, iba flotando por transilvania mientras buscaba un hogar(Antes de que se encontrará con el conde Drácula como en la serie),pasó por delante de una granja donde quisó a para a beber agua pero de repente una señora mayor con un bastón apareció, y iba gritando:

TU ASQUEROSO ANIMAL SAL DE MI GRANJA O LAS COSAS SE PONDRÁN MUY FEAS.

Luego,pasó por una pandilla de niños:

JAJA!!!! QUE TE PASA CARACOL ROSA!!?? PORQUE LLORAS?

Le empezaron a tirar piedras, y a meterse con ella era un recuerdo muy cruel.

Recuerdo de Flint

Era en la edad era en la edad de piedra,un dia lluvioso, su padre Rocky y él,habian sido expulsados de la cueva,ya que descubrieron el invento de la rueda,pero el jefe del clan, les quitó la idea antes de que la pudieran exponer a los demas,pero cuando su padre se fue a rebelar contra él los demas no lo creyeron y lo expulsaron con su hijo,asi que se encontraron vagando bajo la lluvia con hambre y sin ningún refugio al cuál protegerse y ademas habian cogido mala fama al quererse rebelar...

Recuerdo de Rocky(Aún que él aún no haya formado parte de ninguna conversación sigue estando en la historia...)

Iba con su hijo bajo la lluvia,no podia creer lo que habia hecho habia renunciado antes a su clan y una vida mejor para él y su hijo,por una maldita y estúpido invento,se sentía un fracasado un mal padre,ahora por su culpa estaban desterrados sin ningún lugar donde ir habia sido un idiota...

Piere los obserbaba estaban sumergidos en aquellas aguas que nadie podia escapar, "Bien el señor de la oscuridad estara muy satisfecho".Piere aún estaba mirando desde aquella azotea al grupo.

MIENTRAS TANTO CON SARA:

"Porque me pasa esto no lo entiendo" Sara no paraba de exprimirse la cabeza con la misma pregunta, de repente alguien abrio la puerta y entró,era un chico joven y guapo,pudo distinguirlo enseguida era Merlock Holmes, su amigo que ahora le habia traicionado,pero Sara se alegró de verlo,aunque tenia algo de miedo por lo que habia oído hablar de él,lo de asesino.

Sara: Merlock!!!!

Merlock: ...

Merlock estaba con la mirada hacia el suelo temblando,frío,no levantaba la vista ni un segundo

Sara: Merlock te pasa algo?

Merlock: ...jeje...(risa de loco)

Sara(gritando): Merlock!!!! Estas bien!!!????

De repente Merlock sacó un cuchillo y levantó la vista,tenia una cara que daba mucho miedo parecia un aútentico psicopata.

Merlock: Jeje...s-s-s-s-si...m-m-m-muy-b-b-b-ien...

De repente al decir estas palabras se hizo un corte en el brazo donde empezó a salir bastante sangre,Sara se horrorizó.

Sara: Dios mío!!!!

Merlock: Jeje,sorprendida?Pronto tu amigo Flint llegará y le sucederá algo peor que esto...

Sara: No!!!! No puede ser!!!

Sara se tiró al suelo y se pusó a llorar,Merlock gruñó y a continuación dijo unas palabras.

Merlock:Y ahora te pones a llorar?! Solo sabes hacer esto!!! Estúpida!!! Tiens suerte de que aún te haya dejado con vida!!!

Sara. Buaa!!!Buaa!!...M-M-M-M-Mer-r- lock...

Merlock: Callaté y no me supliques!!!! Imbécil!!!!

Merlock le metió una patada a una mesa que habia en aquella habitación desolada, la derrumbo contra el suelo, la destrozó,Sara se puso a temblar mucho le habia cogido muchisimo miedo.

Merlock: Grrrr!!!! Me voy no quiero perder el tiempo contigo!!!!

Merlock se fue de la sala cerrando la puerta con un fuertisimo portazo, Sara se quedó llorando y temblando en el suelo,de repente tres figuras estaban escondidas en el pasadizo,eran Petra y sus matones.

Petra: Habeis visto?

Mite: Si pero creo que s eha pasado un poco...

Dino: Un poco? UN MÓNTON!!!!!!

Petra: O sera genial al fin alguien acabara con ese maldito cavernícola!!! Y al final el señor de la oscuridad y yo estaremos juntos para siempre!!!!

Mite: Eso siempre lo dices!!!

Petra le metió un cachete fuerte en la cabeza.

CON EL SEÑOR DE LA OSCURIDAD

Hombre: Señor,me ha dicho Piere que te informe de que estan atrapados, con sus recuerdos mas profundos...

Sr de la oscuridad: Esta bien...Jaja... Al fin todos los corre-tiempos seran mios,y dominare el mundo entero y pondre fin a la estúpida historia que todos conocemos!!!

El hombre misterioso y el señor oscuro intercambiaron risas...

CON FLINT Y LOS OTROS:

Piere seguia vigilandolos, era imposible que escapasen de esas aguas,pero...

En la mente de Flint:

Flint seguia viviendo el mismo recuerdo pero entonces recordó algo,despues de ser desterrados,él y su padre se quedaron toda una noche vagando por la lluvia,pero entonces recordó esos momentos despues,recordaba que su padre siempre estuvo ahí que le seguia protegiendo y cuidando,se acuerda que lo llevo con el a cazar le enseño todo lo que él no hubiera podido aprender,a ser alguien especial,aunque le habian desterrados seguia sintiendo que lo querian y no estaba solo,...se sintio feliz,empezó a vivir un recuerdo bonito,aunque lo habian pasado mal en el destierro siempre habian estado juntos,eso era lo unico que le importaba...y ademas le enseñó una valiosa lección que solo una padre puede enseñar,a defender un ideal y aferrarse a el,despues de todo alguien escribió que la vida es sueño,y los sueños sueños son(Eso de mago de Oz XDXDXD),Flint de repente empezó a despertar en otro sitio otra realidad estaba en un lugar blanco brillante fuera de la oscuridad,veia pasar delante todos aquellos recuerdos que de verdad le hicieron feliz,recordó aquellos tiempos que estaba con su padre diviertendos y aprendiendo cosas de la vida,despues se acordó cuando fue acogido por la familia goodman,le trataron como un verdadero miembro,eso era lo mas feliz que sentia,de repnte se acordó de Sara cuando la concoció pero de repente se acordó de ella,ahora su mejor amiga corría un fuerte peligro!!!...

En la mente de Rocky:

Se sentia un afracasado un mal padre,no paraba de vivir ese recuerdo todo el rato lo atormentaba,pero de repente oyó una voz,la reconoció era de su hijo Flint,al cuál lo habia fallado.

Flint: Papá!!!

Rocky: No hijo!!! No merezco ese nombre!!! Te he fallado!!!

Flint: NO TU NUNCA ME FALLASTES!!!TU SIEMPRE ESTUVISTES AHÍ COMO UN BUEN PADRE!!! Y TE LO AGRADEZCÓ!!!

Rocky: Hijo...

Flint: Te quiero papá!!!

De repente rocky empezó a recordar, sí, por muchos momentos malos que hubiesen habido siempre estuvieron juntos nunca se separaron, por muchos errores que hubieron nunca le abandonó y eso es lo principal de ser un buen padre,de repente se vió en la misma situación que Flint,estaba flotando en una luz plácida recordando los momentos más especiales de su vida con su hijo.Recordó que por muchos fallos que hayas echo, siempre habrá un motivo por el que sonreirle a la vida.

Flint: Papá!!!

Flint abrazó a su padre

Rocky: Gracias hijo yo tambien te quiero!!!!

Flint: Bien ahora hemos de ir a buscar a los demás, y a rescatar a Sara!!!

En la mente de Tony:

No podia escapar cada lágrima que se le escapaba le hacia mas daño,empezó a ir voces hasta que distinguió una figura.

Tony: Flint!!!!!

Flint: Tony!!!Hemos de salir de aqui!!!

Tony: No puedo soy un cobarde y una idiota como dicen ellos!!!!

Flint: Te equivocas Tony...Tu eres algo más,acuerdate,tu siempre me has ayudado en mis misones,no te acuerdas?Siempre has sido un buen amigo...Tony no te voy a olvidar nunca.

Tony empezó a recordar cosas,recordó una vez que fue de excursión con el colegio la chica que le gustaba la estaba atacando serpiente peligrosa nadie se atrevió a ayudarla excepto él se armó de valor y cogió un palo y le pudo clavarselo a la serpiente haciendola huir,habia salvado la vida de su compañera,todos aplaudieron a Tony y lo alagaron,se sintió como un heroe.De repente Tony fue llevado al mismo lugar que habian estado Flint y Rocky, se sentía tan bien flotando en aquella luz...y habia comprendido que por que alguien te diga algo como eres un cobarde,imbécil, no tienes porque serlo...

Flint: Tony!!!Apresurate hay que salvar a Sara!!!

Tony: Se me olvidaba vayamos!!!

En la mente de Bindi

Bindi atormentada por esos recuerdos, no podia parar de gritar y lloriquear,de repente aparecieron en escena Flint,Rocky y Tony.

Flint: Bindi? Que te pasa!?

Bindi: Nadie me quiere y me desprecian.

Flint: Eso no es cierto!!!! A Merlock le importas mucho...eres nuestra amiga...él te necesita...

Bindi:Ahora recuerdo...Sí!!! Merlock!!!

Bindidejando atrás esos recuerdos recordó al Conde Drácula como la acogió en su castillo,y después a Merlock cuando le salvó de esos lobos, y luego la acogió y le dejo que le acompañara en todas sus aventuras,recordó aquellos momentos en los que se lo pasaba tan bien con Merlock,él siempre le habia importado era su amigo y estaba en un apuro...De repente empezó ha haber una luz de fondo,Bindi se sentia tan bien,habia comprendido que siempre habrá alguien dispuesto a quererla.

Flint: Bien vayamos a rescatar a Sara y a Merlock!!!

Todos a la vez respondieron con un sí enérgetico.

Piere se quedó alucinando el grupo habia salido de la superficíe y habian salido del mar y ahora estaban en la orilla,era increíble nadie antes lo pudo conseguir,todos se habian quedado atrapados en sus malos recuerdos pero ellos eran los únicos que lo habian conseguido.

Piere: Apesumbrado estoy muy apesumbrado!!!!

Flint: Sí!!! Ahora nos dejara llegar hasta Sara!!!????

Piere: Jeje...solo habéis superado el primer obstacúlo,eso no significa que hagáis ganado,nadie lo habia conseguido antes... aunque el truco era en saber de que detrás de cada lágrima de dolor se esconde un feliz recuerdo que nos hace seguir adelante.

Flint: Tienes razón,pero nos tenemos que ir...

Piere: Aún os queda mucho camino por delante, os tengo que dar dos premios

Tony: Cuales?

Piere: Os doy la llave que os lleva al siguiente nivel y ademas os dejó hacerme una pregunta.

Flint: Esta bien, porque haces esto?

Piere: Solo os puedo decir que estoy al servicio del señor de la oscuridad... yo solo cumplo ordenes...nada mas...

Piere desapareció de la escena dejando una llave grande con forma d elágrima y de repente apareció una puerta enorme,Flint pusó la llave y giró la cerradura la puerta se abrió y penetraron en su oscuridad, quiEn sabe que les aguardará?


	9. Pureza,alma y corazon

Psycosis de Merlock

Pureza,alma y corazon

CON SARA:

(SUEÑO DEL CAPITULO DE HORRIBILEITOR)

Sara estaba vivendo la misma escena que aquel dia que horribileitor controló la mente de Merlock,veia a él en el estadio combatiendo con Flint a muerte, no lo soportaba, no soportaba verlo asi,alguien que siempre les habia protegido les quisiera hacer daño,no pudo mas y se levantó de su asiento,se puso en medio del combate delante de Flint para defenderlo(Bueno en medio de los dos pero queria defender a Flint porque Merlock lo estaba ganando).

Sara: Si me quieres como dices debes de poner fin a esto ahora mismo!!!!

Merlock: Jajajajajajajajajajajaja!!!!

Sara: Para!!!!!!!

Sara le metió una bofetada a Merlock,lo cuál hizo que parara de reirse y estuviera por ella.

Sara: Siento haber tenido que hacerlo pero no soportó verte de esta forma!!!!

Sara le metió otra bofetada en la otra mejilla.

Merlock: Oye!!!!

Sara( llorando): Es necesario que recuerdes siempre fuistes muy dulce!!! Merlock!!!!

Sara se acurrucó en Merlock y empezó a llorar y darle golpecitos con los puños en la parte del pecho-vientre.

Sara(llorando): Quiero que vuelva el que yo conozco!!! El que es tan amable conmigo!!! Merlock!!!!

Las lágrimas de Sara le fluían por su cara hasta que una se le cayó en la mano de Merlock,el cuál empezó a sentir algo: amor,el sello de horribileitor fue borrado de su frente y volvió en si.

Sara se pusó tan feliz...pero Horribileitor lo volvió a controlar convirtiendolo en un horrible monstruo... "Te he perdido para siempre Merlock!!!!!" se gritaba Sara.

Sara se despertó sobresaltada asustada por su pesadilla,y si a Merlock le volviera a ocurrir no podia parar depensar en aquello, tantas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas...

CON NUESTRO EQUIPO DE RESCATE

Flint y los otros llegaron a un nuevo lugar flotaban en un cielo como si volasen, era un cielo con escasas nubes brillantes y con un sol resplandeciente,era un lugar mucho mejor que el de antes, de repente una mujer mas joven que Piere,atractiva les miró, vestia como con los vestidos de la edad de los romanos unas sandalias griegas, una cola que recogia su largo pelo naranja y sedoso, era una mujer hermosa y lo que mas raro les resultaba a ellos era que tenia unas ala$s enormes de aguila.

Mujer: Me llamo Kleox y vosotros sois aquellos chicos de los que me ha hablado Piere.

Flint: Sí!!!

Kleox: Me agrada daros la bienvenida a mi prueba de la pureza

De repente Kleox alzo un rápido vuelo hacia Flint lo golpeó y cogió a Rocky Martillo.

Flint: Devuelvemelo!!!!

Kleox. Hizo desaparecer a Rocky.

Kleox: Ahora en adelante no lo necesitaras!!!

Flint: Nooo!!!

Kleox: Tranquilo mas adelante lo podras volver a conseguir antes has de pasar la

pruebas que te quedan y no conseguiras nada lamentandote asi que vas a pasar la prueba o que??

Tony: Pues claro que si!!!!

Kleox: Bien seguidme!!

Les llevó a un lugar donde el sol resplandeciá a un más sin hacer calor y no habia ninguna nube.Kleox les mostró unos escalones que flotaban por el aire,eran de cristal muy fino y puro.

Kleox. Os explicaré de que va la prueba es rápida pero...en total habéis de pasar uno a uno estos escalones no os preocupeis no se romperan.

Tony: Estaras bromeando? Son tan finos como copas de cristal!!!

Kleox: Pequeño aún me asombras de tu inocencia,aqui no cuenta el peso corporal si no el del alma y corazón, podréis pasa sin problemas si vuestro alma y corazón son ligeros como la misma pluma de un pájaro ,podréis atravesarla sin problemas e ir al siguiente nivel y si no de lo contario caereis en el abismo que hay abajo.

Se quedaron impresionados habia un abismo negro sin fondo pero lo tenian que hacer por Sara.

Flint. Vale!!! Pues que comienze la prueba!!!

Kleox: Jeje... Como desee,pero quien de los tres ira primero?

Tony avanzó hacia adelante.

Tony: Yo!!!

Kleox: Esta bien adelante!!!

Tony fue avanzando sin problemas hasta que llegó a la mitad, empezaron a abrirse grietas...

Tony: No!!! Se esta rompiendo!!!

Bindi: Aguanta!!!

Bindi flotó hacia él,se rompió cristal, Tony calló en el abismo de repente Bindi notó que no volaba y se calló tambien con Tony...

Flint: NO!!! BINID TONY!!!POR FAVOR NOOO!!!

Flint se pusó a llorar.Ahora estab completamente solo sin nadie,con Sara corriendo peligro.

MIENTRAS CON MERLOCK.

Habia llegado a un luga a una casa, olía a comida se asomó a la ventana de la cocina, y vió a una mujer cocinando unas hamburguesas en una plancha, decidió saciar su instinto psicopata, entró en la casa, la mujer fue al salón a coger un momento el telefono,Merlock permaneció en la cocina sin que se enterará,cuando la mujer volvió vio que las hamburguesas no estaban en la plancha de repento notó que alguien le cogió con fuerza de la cabeza, y se la metió en la plancha que ardía,se le empezó a quemar la cara,todo, Merlock que era el atacante cogio aceite y lo puso en toda la cara,no podia soportarlo aquella mujer, se le estaba quemando la cara el aceite le hervia,cuando apenas le quedaba piel,Merlock le sacó de la plancha y le pusó la cara en el triturador,le empezó a triturar la cara,todo se manchó de sangre cuando de tanta masacre, el triturador paró ya que se atasco con todos los trozos orgánico y cortados Merlock cogió a la mujer y la pusó en la cama,al cabo de un rato llegó el marido de la mujer, la buscó , hasta que llegó a la habitación vio un bulto en la cama quitó las sábanas y pego un gritó de horror la mujer que él le amaba estaba muerta despellegajada quemada con los musculos de la cara deformes...

OTRA VEZ CON FLINT

Flint no paraba de llorar.

Kleox: Jeje, se han caído se ve que el corazón y alma de tu amigo no son del todo puros,se cayó porque empezó a desconfiar de la vida y en si mismo se unió al miedo recordando todo el rencor que contenia su alma,y tu amigo el caracol rosado,deberia haber sabido que no puede interrumpir a alguien ,pagará el mismo precio que él.

Flint: callaté siguen siendo mis amigos!!!!

Kleox: Cuando rato vas a estar lamentandoté?

Flint: Vale voy a pasar!!!

De repente en un segundo los escalones cobraron la forma de antes.

Kleox: Adelante

Flint: Se armó de valor

Flint: Pasé lo que pase conseguiré hacerlo

Flint fue subiendo los escalones ahí delante estaba la puerta,empezó a sentir miedo,se abrieron grietas en el cristal y solo estaba por la mitad, Flint miró abajo,tenia miedo el cristal se estaba rompiendo,pero hubo un instante, recordó cuando Tony y Bindi se cayeron,recordó sus caras las caras de unos amigos,recordó que el podia ganar, lo tenia que hacer por sus amigos: Sara,Tony, Merlock,los corre-tiempos y por su padre Rocky,ellos siempre le apoyaron ahora le tocaba devolverles el favor.

Kleox se quedó impresionada no habia visto nada parecido el cristal agrietado estaba empezando a volverse en su forma original,oía a Flint luchando por sus amigos, por las personas que mas querias.

Flint: No me voy a rendir no despues de que ellos hicieron todo por mi!!! V oy a conseguirlo!!!

Flint fue avanzando por los cristales sin que se agrietaran.

Flint: Tony, Sara,Tio Bernie,Merlock,getalong,Bindi,Mosbee...Mis amigos,gracias por haberme ayudado tanto y a ti tambien papá!!!

Flint consiguió pasar por las escalera y llegar delante de la puerta.Kleox se quedó sin palabras, la única persona que lo habia conseguido Flint empezó a dar saltos en el suelo gritando.

Flint: Si lo he conseguido!!!!

Kleox empezó aplaudir,haciendo asi fijar la vista de Flint en ella.

Kleox: Lo conseguistes toma la llave y hazme una pregunta,nadie tiene el corazón y el alma puros y ligeros que una pluma,como el que lucha por las personas que mas quiere,el que lucha por amor,el amor es tan ligero que nos hace ascender, en cambio el miedo se aferra a nuestar espalda dandonos un peso muerto y haciendonos caer.

Flint: Creó que ya lo he comprendido,mi pregunta es saber que ha pasado con mis amigos que han fallado en la prueba.

Kleox: No te preocupes estan vivos,solo que estan en un lugar en el que tu solamente podras llegar pasando las pruebas solo puedo decirte esto.

Kleox despareció dejando una llave en forma de pluma,Flint abrió la puerta y penetró en ella.


	10. En juego la astucia

Psycosis de Merlock

En juego la astucia

EN OTRA PARTE CON TONY Y BINDI

Aparecieron en una habitación oscura similar a la de Sara,estaban aturdidos de lo que le habian pasado,de repente una figura de un hombre alto con una máscara apareció en la sala.

Tony: Quien eres tu?

Hombre: El señor de la oscuridad

Tony: Eso me suena de algo...

Tony recordó a Piere que le decia que estaba a servicio, del señor oscuro...

Tony: Ahora lo recuerdo!!!! Piere me habló de ti!!!! Usted es el que ordena a esa gente hacernos esas pruebas

Sr de la oscuridad: Muy inteligente!!!! Lástima que no tengais ninguna posibilidad contra mí!!! muy pronto podré governar el mundo y destruir vuestra maldita historia!! Jajaja!!!! Adios,que lo paseis bien en estas rejas!!

Tony: Espera no te vayas!!!!

El señor de la oscuridad se fue déjandolos a los dos: Binid y Tony en esa jaula...Como saldrán de esta? Con Sara tambien prisionera, Flint fuera sin saber nada de él, y Merlock convertiod en un psicopata era una situación muy crítica.

AHORA MISMO CON FLINT:

Al cruzar la puerta Flint volvió a estar en un ambiente oscuro y tenebroso, un hombre parecido a Fredy Krueger,con la cara quemada un sombrero una chaqueta larga negra desatada que mostraba una camisa de rayas rojas y negras,se le plantó delante, y le alzó la mano.

Hombre: Si no me equivocó tu debes de ser Flint,pues encantado soy William, mi hermano Piere me ha hablado mucho de ti.

Flint: Eres hermano de Piere?

William: Si su hermano mayor,como puedes ver ambos tenemos defectos faciales,el tiene la cabeza cosida,aunque según el fue culpa de tu amigo Merlock, ese despiadado psicopata.

Flint: Porque todos de repente habláis asi de él?

William: Hay muchas cosas que no sabes... pero eso carece de importancia vas a atreverte a pasar la prueba o no?

Flint: Por supuesto!!!

William: Bien te diré de que va, como ves aquí no hay nada solo estamos tu y yo flotando en una enorme oscuridad, yo solamente yo lo sé todo, si te atreves a hacerme una pregunta en la que contesté no lo sé,ganaras, pero si pierdes...

Flint: Que pasará?

William: Tendrás un final trájico, elije una de estas tres cartas.

William le enseño tres cartas giradas,Flint escogió la de en medio.

William: O buena elección la orca.

Flint: Que!!!

William descarto la dos otras cartas.

William: Por suerte tenias elegir entre esas tres,tu forma de morir,en la orca,siendo preso de una diana, o quemado,como a mi,pero el señor de la oscuridad me permitió vivir para estar en su servicio.

Flint: ... el señor oscuro...

William: A que empieze el juego solo tienes 10 oportunidades antes de ser horcado.Adelante!!!!

Flint notaba que tenia una cuerda atada al cuello estaba en la horca pero aún podia salvarse.

William: Bien, pregunta.

Flint no sabia que preguntar asi que hizo lo mejor que pudo.

Flint: Que piedra era la mas utilizada en mi epoca?

William: La sé el sílex.2 oportunidad

Flint: Quien me fosilizó?

William: Petra Fina Dagmar. 3R oportunidad

Flint: De que color són los boxers de Tony?

William: son blancos con dibujos de hamsters. 4ª oportunidad.

Flint: Cuál es la montaña mas alta del mundo?

William: Himalaya. 5ª oportunidad.

Flint: Que ruido suelen emitir los elefantes?

William: Ronronean o simplemente trompean. 6ª oportunidad

Flint no podia hacer nada nunca se le habia dado bien esto,iba a perder por mas preguntas que hiciera él se las sabia todas.

VOLVIENDO CON MERLOCK

Merlock fue otra vez,a su "almacén de torturas",llebaba consigo a una hombre con una venda en los ojos.

Hombre: Oye tio!!! A dondeme llevas?

Merlock: Es una sorpresa

Hombre: Como tu digas...

Merlock lo llevo a la misma habitación en ruinas en la que habia matado a ese hombre hambriento. Llegaron a la sala Merlock ató bien al nuevo prisionero.

Hombre: Pero que haces asi no me puedo mover y quitame esta venda de los ojos

Merlock: Como tu digas.

Merlock le quitó la venda, el hombre observó en que sitio horrible se encontraba.

Hombre: Que!!! Donde estoy!!! Esto no puede estar pasandome!!!! Quiero salir de aqui!!!

Merlock: Demasiado tarde.

El hombre empezó a llorar suplicandole dejarle marcha...

Hombre: Por favor s elo suplicó!!!!

MERLOCK: eSTA BIEN SI ES LO QUE QUIERES TE DEJARE PERO PRIMERO HABRAS DE PASAR UN PRUEBA.

Hombre: Cuál?

Merlock: Esta!!!!

Hombre: Ahhhhh!!!!

Merlock pusó las sus manos en los ojos de aquel hombre y arañandolos los empezó a empujar para arriba y despues con lasuñas para dentro, el hombre no podia retrocerse mas de dolor, al final Merlock notó que empezababn a gotear sangre y entonces apretó mas para dentro hasta hacer llegar los ojos al cerebro, el hombre pegó un grito horrible tanto que casi se disloca la mandibula,pocos segundos despues acabó muerto de tanta tortura.

OTRA VEZ CON FLINT

Ya habia gastado 9 oportunidades, de las 10 que tenia,le habia preguntado todo ya no el quedaba mas cosas en las que preguntar y poder ganar,Flint empezó a sonreír y a reír, a William le pareció tan rara esa forma solo le quedaba un turno en el que si fallaba moriria...

William: Porque demonios te ries?

Flint: Porque me acuerdo de mis amigos, me acuerdo que a Sara se le daba muy bien esto, un dia fuimos a buscar a un corre-tiempos llamado Lince, se ve que su poder era hacerte acertijos y si fallabas te ponia bajo su poder, Sara las acertó todas, y nos hicimos muy amigos Lince y yo fue muy divertido, y rio por eso,porque esto es muy diferente a mi recuerdo,pero me lo hace recordar,me hace sentir feliz,ojala Sara estuviera aquí.

William: Vaya...

Flint: Te puedo preguntar una cosa?

Willaim: Si claro,pero estate seguro sabes que es tu última oportunidad.

Flint: Estoy seguro.

William: Pues adelante

Flint: William eres feliz?

William: Yo...feliz...

William no tenia ni idea de esa pregunta ni siquiera sabia que la felicidad existia.

William: Pues...No lo sé...

De repente la horca despareció soltando a Flint.

Flint: Lo conseguí!!!!

Willaim: Enhorabuena!!! Te lo mereces!! Puedes hacerme una pregunta!!

Flint(bromeando): Si la sabes no me ahorcaras?

Flint lo dijo para bromear un poco y a animar a William , al fin al cabo le habia caído bien,aunque compartia un gran parecido a Freddy Krueger, por dentro era bien diferente,amable y agradable resultó ser al final.

William: Jaja!!!Claro que no!!! Adelante pregunta!!

Flint: Llevo tiempo queriendolo saber, yo vengo de mi mundo la tierra y que es este mundo nunca lo he oído hablar de él?

William: Bien, primero vuestro mundo no es la tierra ni se llama asi el mundo de donde realmente vienes se llama realidad,tu mundo es la realidad,este mundo en cambio esta por encima de vuestra realidad,este mundo no se puede localizar en ninguna galaxia ningun mapa y ningun universo,este mundo esta dentro de cada persona,este mundo es el único en que alguien se descubre asi mismo no lo olvides.Hasta la vista amigo.Que tengas mucha suerte!!

William desapareció como los demás dejando en su lugar una llave, que llevaba un signo japonés que simbolizaba la astúcia y la inteligencia,Flint vio la enorme puerta que le esperaba para que pasara al siguiente nivel,la abrió sin mas y entró.

EN ESE LUGAR CON SARA

Sara estaba en el centro de la habitacion,torturandose con sus pensamientos de repente oyó unas voces del pasillo.Era una voz de un hombre desconocido que lo nombraban señor de la oscuridad, Sara fue a la puerta para apoyar el oído y escuchar con mas claridad.

Señor de la oscuridad: Por lo que me han dicho que a Flint solo le falta una prueba para llegar hasta aquí, la del valor, y cuando al pasé y llegue hasta aqui habrá que avisar a Merlock para que nuestro pequeño vampiro acabe de una vez con él.

Petra: Por supuesto!!!!

Sara no podia creer lo que habia oído, era como la ultima vez pero peor,se echó al suelo y dio un golpe,pero quizas podria escapar de esta porqueria de habitación,y ayudar,habria que trazar un plan asi que lo primero que tenia que hacer seria escuchar mas a fondo las conversaciones y saber cuando vendrian otra vez Dino y Mite para saber de su estado, una vez que lo supiese saldria de ahí pero sara volvió a oír algo del pasillo que capto su atención.

Sr de la oscuridad: Bien asi que tenemos dos prisoneros mas como se llaman?

Mite: Bindi y Tony iban con Flint!!

Sr de la oscuridad: Bien!! Jeje ahora tendra que venir a la fuerza Flint no se podrá rendir.

Sara no podria creer lo que acababa de oír al mismo tiempo le encantó oír eso pero al mismo tiempo le asustó por si podia haber tenido algun daño,pero tenia que trazar un plan como sea para salir de alló.


	11. Valor

Psycosis de Merlock

Valor

Flint llegó a una sala completamente oscura de repente una llama de fuego enorme salió delante suyo en la cuál al apagarse dejó la figura de una especie de animal,era como un conejo rosa que hablaba.

Flint: Como te llamas?

Desoconocido: Me llamo kyo, soy el que te guiará en esta última prueba.

Flint: Y perdoname por mi curiosidad que se supones que eres?

Kyo: Tu.

Flint: Que?!!

Kyo: En realidad no tengo ninguna forma solo adapto la forma de lo mas profundo de los corazones de el participante que llega hasta ahí.

Flint: Ya veo pero como que soy asi?

Kyo: Hay muchas formas,pero cada uno tiene la suya, la tuya es mona bondadosa a simples vista hay algunos en la que la suya es tan horrible como su corazón.Pero creo que ya te he explicado bastante, soy la verdadera forma de tu persona,pero estabamos por la prueba?

Flint: Si!!! Dime las reglas...

Kyo: Tengo 2 cosas que decirte, no sigue ninguna norma como en las demas...y una buena cosa es que es la última prueba

Flint: Lo dices en serio!!! Podre ver a mis amigos!!!!

Kyo: No tan rápido,aún no has pasado la prueba...te queda aún mucho por delante.

Flint: Se ha lo que sea lo haré!!

Kyo: Decidido eh? Asi me gusta que empieze el juego.

Kyo se aparto dejando una llama enorme de fuego adelante.Flint dio unos cuantos pasos adelante hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir la calor.De repente la llama se dividio y tomo diferentes formas que a Flint le aterrorizaban.

Flint vio que ha eran sus amigos Sara,Tony y Merlock,los que mas queria,pero vio que se empezaron a volver contra el le pegaban no podia creer lo que estaba pasando,sus mejores amigos se volvian contra él.

MIENTRAS TANTO CON TONY Y BINDI

Allá estaban los dos echados en medio de la habitacion, deprimidos, temiendo de que ha Flint le pasara algo y no les pudiera rescatar y se quedaran ahí para siempre.

Tony: Estoy preocupado por Flint y si no llega a tiempo...o si simplemente le ha pasado algo peor...

Bindi: Si!!! Y ya no podremos nunca salir de aqui!!!No!!!!! Bua.bua!!!! Y como estaremos siempre juntos Merlock y yo se buscar y me dejará!!!!

Tony: Que?! Te gusta Merlock? Pero si es un tirón!!! No me cae nada bien en cambio nose como lo pueden considerar amigo suyo Sara y Flint,a ellos dos si que les cae bien...

Bindi: El tirón eres tu!!!

Tony: No es verdad!!!!

Y así esos dos se pasaron todo el tiempo discutiendo( Xd,xd,xd)menuda forma de pasar el tiempo...:p Bueno asi al menos sabemos que estan bien.

Y COMO NO CON SARA

Sara lo tenia planeado todo, dentro de unas 5 horas aproximadamente se pasarian a verla y entonces,aprovecharia para escapar, pero de mientras decidió echarse un rato a dormir,asi que pusó la alarma de su reloj para que sonará unos 10 minutos antes de que llegarán Dino y Mite.Cerró los ojos y comenzó a soñar en un lugar agradable y apacible,los sueños el único lugar seguro...

CON EL PSICOPATA(ES QUE NO QUIERO SER PLASTA REPITIENDO TANTO RATO LO MISMO)

Era de noche un grupo de adolescentes estaba pasando la noche en su lugar secreto,una base militar abandonada, allí habia de todo armas, ropa, municiones...

El grupo constaba de dos chicas: Keit y Marina.Keit era una chica moderna, muy cursi y delicada, Marina al contrario de Keit era una chica muy animada,de muy buen corazón y muy aventurera. Despues habian tres chicos jovenes que formaban el grupo:

Rico, Jake y Jason. Eran los tres muy amigos vestian del mismo modo skater,aunque cada uno tenia la personalidad un poco diferente.

Los 5 estaban reunidos alrededor de una hoguera,hablando.

Jason: No os alegrais, de poder estar fuera de los padres un tiempo?

Jake: Si es perfecto, el mejor lugar del mundo y es todo nuestro.

Keit: Osea!!! Lo juro por Roxy!!! Tios!!! Esto es mejor que hacerme la manicura los viernes.

Marina: Siempre pensando en esas cosas?

Keit: Callate!!! Y te quejas de mi tu eres la que lleva esos trapos!!!

Marina bajó la cabeza en muestra de que la habia ofendido

Rico: Vale ya!!!! No discutamos!!!

Rico le pusó la mano en el hombro de Marina, se intercambiaron unas sonrisas calientes.

Jake: Ey!!! No oís algo?!

Se oia algo que prevenia del edificio militar.

Jason: Es verdad!!!

Jake: Voy a echar un vistazo!!!

Marina: No vayas puede ser alguien!!

Jake: Tranquila lo único que debe de haber ahí son ratones,no tardaré.

Rico: Vale esta bien,no debe de ser algo grave despues de todo estamos aislados.

Jake fue a echar el vistazo al edifico,mientras que los demas se quedaban a charlar en la hoguera.

Al cabo de 30 minutos:

Keit: Osea!!! No créis que esta tardando mucho?

Jason: Es verdad, y solo ha ido a echar un vistazo.

Marina: Seria mejor que lo fueramos a buscar.

Rico: Esta bien!!! Vayamos!!!

El grupo avanzó hacia el edificio,sin saber el peligro que corrían...Al fin llegaron se separaron en parejas: Keit con Jason y Marina con Rico,no encontraron nada.

AL CABO DE 5 MINUTOS CON RICO Y MARINA

Los dos estaban en la parte de la cocina.

Marina: No hay nada aqui!!

Rico: es verdad ademas tengo hambre...abre el congelador y pilla algo.

Marina: Como tu digas.

Marina abrio el congelador era bastante grande,de repente se apartó horrorizada.

Marina: J-J-J-Ja-k-k-ke

Rico: Que pasa? Q-q-q-que?!

Rico y Marina se quedaron sin palabras allí en el congelador estaba echo pedazo su amigo Jake.Al cabo de pocos segundos reaccionarón.

Rico: Hay que avisar a los demas y largarnós de aqui!!Hay alguien mas que nosotros!!!

Rico cogió del brazo a Marina y se fueron corriendo a buscar sus amigos tenian que apayarselas en la oscuridad, alguien habia cortado la luz y todas las vias de comunicación.

CON KEIT Y JASON

Iban andando por un pasillo.

Jason: Quien ha sido el rallado que ha cortado las luces?

De repente algo cogió a Jason y lo llevo a la oscuridad.

Keit: Jason!!! Por el amor de Roxy!!! Donde estas?!

No hubo respuesta despues de muchos intentos. Fue caminando mas adelante.

CON RICO Y MARINA

Iban correindo no encontraron a nadie fueron a fuera alrededor del edififico.

CON JASON

Jason fue arrastrado por alguien, era un chico azul con cara de loco sádico,Jason en un despiste lo empujó contra la pared y fue corriendo fuera del edificio hasta llegar a la valla de alambre mientras estaba subiendo por la valla , justamente arriba de todo donde sobre sale la puntas del alambre,le apareció al lado el loco del que le habia costado librarse pegó un grito de horror, ya que Merlock le cogió de la cabeza y le metio los ojos en las puntas de los alambres tan profundos que llegó al cerebro,Merlokc fue a una sala al lado de la valla y pulsó una palanca que _**decía: **_

_**ELECTRICIDAD De la VALLA DE SEGURIDAD!!!CUIDADO!!! ALTO VOLTAJE!**_!!

Merlock pulsó la palanca poniendo los volteos a tope,y toda la valla empezó a brillar de toda la electricidad,Jason pegó un gritó horrible de sufrimieneto,esta colgado de la valla por los con los ojos clavados y recibiendo una descarga electrica mortal y brutal.

CON RICO Y MARINA

Los dos oyeron un gritó espeluznante, que provenia de la valla, y sin pensarlo una vez mas se dirigieron hacia la parte de donde provenia ese grito.

SIN OLVIDARNOS DE KEIT

Keit llegó a la cocina donde habian llegado antes Rico y Marina, no estaba asustada ya que pensaba de que se trataba de una broma.Pero de repente vió el congelador abierto y se horrorizó.Pegó una grito sorprendente,pero notó que su boca fue tapada por una mano,miró arriba y vió al psicopata llamado Merlock,empezó a darle patadas pero no funcionó, la muchacha no podia parar le empezaron a salir enormes rasgones al ver a donde la dirigian a la maquina de cortar carne,notó que la encendia poniendola al máximo no pudo hacer nada el pánico la invadia,Merlock pusó la cabeza de Keit en la maquina donde empezó una horrible masacre que iba de su cabeza hasta sus pies.

VOLVIENDO CON LOS DOS ULTIMOS SUPERVIVIENTES.

Iban corriendo hasta que algo los frenó,era Merlock,Rico s epusó delante de Marina para protegerla.

Rico: MARINA CORRE!!! ESCAPA YO ME SAFRICARÉ!!!!

Marina: RICO NO!!!!!

Rico: AHORA VETE MARCHATÉ!!!!

Marina: NO PUEDO!!!

Rico: ACASO QUIERES QUE MURAMOS LOS DOS?

Marina: NO!!!

Rico: PUES LARGO!!!

Marina reaccionó y s efue penetrando en el bosque,mientras alejaba podria oir los gritos de dolor de Rico,le resbalaban un montón de rasgones,pero de repente,se cayó en un hoyo,una trampa estaba atrapada,de repente alguien apareció,desde arriba,era un militar,marina se alivió.

Militar: Bien dame tu mano te sacaré de aquí

Marina alzó su brazo hasta agarrar la mano del militar,Marina se quedó impresionada el militar le soltó la mano y le puso una granada atada,Marina no podria hacer nada,de repente el militar se quitó el sombrero era Merlock:

Merlock: Sopresa!!! Que tengas un feliz final!!!

Marina:AAAAAAHHH!!!

La granada explotó volandola en mil pedazos a la pobre chica.

A LA VUELTA CON FLINT.

No podia hacer nada le empezaban a atacar sus amigos,de repente apareció otra llama que se dividió en mas pedazos,y cobraron la forma de los corre-tiempos en su forma con.Horrible no podia hacer nada.

De repente Merlock le golpeó contra la pared causandole bastante daño.

Flint: Para somos amigos!!

Todos se empezaron a reír de él.

Flint: Sara,Tony,Merlock,Eldora,Artie...No recordais somos amigos.

Mosbee Con le golpeó,e hizo que se chocará contra una dura pared,ya no eran sus amigos si no unos desconocidos , Flint se pusó a llorar tenia mucho miedo, se empezaron ha hacerse mas fuertes nadie los podia detener,le golpearon otra vez pero esta vez con mas impacto, Flint se desmayó.Kyo observava a Flint se habia desmayado "Bien su único miedo es que sus amigos se vuelvan contra él,pronto ya no quedará nada de él"

En la mente de Flint

Flint notaba que estaba flotando en un ambiente oscuro pronto las risas de sus amigos que ahora eran sus enemigos se desvanecieron.Flint oyó algo en la oscuridad,estaba todo oscuro oía voces de sus amigos, pero aún él no podia verlos,escuchó la conversación.

Bernie: Es muy raro mi máquina de fosil no lo revive.

Tony: Pero hay que hacerlo podiamos ser famosos.

Sara: Tio Bernie por favor!!! No lo dejes de intentar!!!

Bernie: Esta bien lo intentaré, voy a descansar unos 5 minutos y volveré a intentarlo.

Flint aún notaba esa oscuridad pero de repente, algo un rayo le dió una fuerte sacudida, pudo abrir los ojos, vió Bernie y Tony allá delante chamuscados, y vió llegar a Sara.

Sara: Que ha pasado!!!!

Bernie: Lo conseguimos!!!

Flint no sabia por que se pusó a llorar a gritar no lo sabia era como si estuviera viviendo algo.

Bernie: Sara haz algo!!!!!

Flint notó como era rodeado por los brazos de Sara.

Sara: Tranquilo,no te preocupes,nosotros te cuidaremos...

Flint se sintió bien tranquilo, despues estuvo hablando con sus nuevos amigos,entonces recordó fue aquel dia en que era un fósil y lo reanimaron,recordó lo bien que se lo pasaba con sus amigos era aquella familia que siemrpe quisó tener,recordó un montón de misiones que siempre acabaron bien incluso la de Horribileitor, en que Merlock se dió cuenta de lo mal que habia actuado de su forma egoísta, en la que no se preocupaba de nadie solo en él y Sara, y decidió disculparese y volver a comenzar siendo un amigo de verdad.Flint recordó todos sus amigos corre-tiempo.

En la realidad

Flint abrió los ojos y vió otra vez a sus amigos en esa forma tan horrible pero recordó lo de antes y se armó de valor.

Flint: No os tengo miedo,vosotros no sois mis amigos!!!! Mis amigos de verdad nunca me harian esto!!!

Flint se guardó las lágrimas y sonrió.

Flint: Porque mis amigos de verdad siguen estando aquí a mi lado,aunque no los vea.Y me quieren.

Notó que se empezaban ha hacerse mas débiles, Flint iba avanzando mas entre ellos con valor sin miedos dispuesto hacer cualquier cosa,Flint se armaba cada vez mas de valor, notó que empezó a salir humo y se fueron conviertiendo en llamas hasta que al fin se hunieron todas hasta formar una llama inmensa de terror, Flint decidió hacer su último esfurzo todos sus amigos contaban con él y estaban con él.

Flint: Esto va por mis amigos!!!!

Flin se lanzó hacia la llama cerrandoel puño,y desvaneció la llama, y delante apareció Kyo aplaudiendo.

Kyo: Muy bien felicidades has estado genial!!! Toma la llave!!!

Flint: La pregunta?

Kyo: Asi!!! Se me olvidaba,preguntame!!! Pero habras comprendido que la único manera de superar el miedo es enfrentarte a él,y si te dejas guiar con tu miedo tu ,miedo lo alimentará.

Flint: Sí!!!

Kyo: Bien pregunta!!!!

Flint: Quiero saber una cosa...Quien controla este mundo quien es el rey?

Kyo: Jajaja!!! Te quedan muchas cosas que aprender,este mundo el único dueño que tiene es uno mismo.Hasta pronto y buena suerte la vas a necesitar!!!

Kyo despareció dejando una llama que se apagó dejando una llave en forma de llama de fuego y allí vio la puerta con el simbolo de todas las llaves,por fin podria rescatar a Sara y a sus amigos,giró la llave y la cerradura cedió...subió por unas escaleras.

A que mola este fanfic!!!!!!D.H!!!!

Continuara...


	12. Batalla final

Psycosis de Merlock

Batalla final

Flint fue mas adelante era como una especie de mazmorra hasta que llegó a una campo de arena, allí se encontró con un hombre enmascarado.

Hombre: Me llamo el Señor de la oscuridad

Flint: Asi que eres tu!!!

Sr de la oscuridad: Jeje muy bien recuerdas a unos amigos tuyos.

El señor de la oscuridad dirigió la mano hacia una jaula allí estaban Bindi y Tony,enjaulados.

Tony: Flint no te preocupes estamos bien tu centraté!!!

Flint: Bien!!! Donde esta Sara?

Sr de la oscuridad: La han ido a buscar. Mite y Dino, sabias que Petra tambien estaba implicada.

Petra: Jaja!!! Pequeño cavernícola!!! Vas a perder!!1

Petra apareció,el Battle Arena estaba en un acantilado.

Flint: Petra!!!

Petra: Yo no soy la única sorpresa!!!!

Petra señaló delante de Flint,se giró sorprendido era Merlock,con una cara horrible ojos rojos como la misma sangre que rectataban un odio increible y tenia una expresión fria y de ansiedad.

Merlock: Sorprendido Flint? Voy a acabar contigo!!!

De repente delante de Flint aterrizó Rocky Martillo el arma de Flint y su inconfundible papá, tenia una nota que iba pegada a una pluma la de Kleox,ponia en la nota: Que tengas suerte!!!!.Ponian la firma de Piere,Kleox ,William y Kyo.Eso le dio animos a Flint pero enseguida volvió con Merlock.

Flint: Merlock no!!! Tu no quieres hacer esto tu no quieres volver como eras bajo el control de Horribileitor!!!

Merlock: Jajaja!!! Idiota!!! Ahora hay una pequeña diferencia nadie me controla lo estoy haciendo por mi mismo!!!

Flint: Como?!

Merlock: Lucha conmigo no tienes otro remedio!!!

Flint: Tu ya no eres mi amigo!!! No te acuerdas la promesa que me hicistes me promestistes que seria un amigo de verdad!!! Si he de luchar lo haré!!! Por el bien tuyo y el de mis amigos!!!

Comenzaron un terrible combate,Merlock parecia haberse vuelto mas fuerte.

CON SARA

La alarma de Sara sonó ella se despertó de su plácido sueño, ella entonces recordó su plan se preparó,oía llegar los pasos de Mite y Dino abrieron la puerta,Sara salió escopeteada tiramdo a los dos al suelo, y fue corriendo por unas escaleras.

Dino: Se escapa!!!!

Dino y Mite la siguieron pero no la pudieron alcanzar era muy rápida.Sara llegó a a la aréa de batalla,situada en aquel acantilado vio a Merlock y Flint luchando como la ultima vez, Merlock llevaba mucha ventaja dio a Flint un golpe muy fuerte que lo estrelló contra una roca dejandoló insconciente.

Sara no pudo contenerse mas.

Sara: PARA!!!

Merlock se giró y vio a sara se fue acercando a ella,Sara retrocedia con miedo hasta llegar a una parte del acantilado sin escapatoria, si daba unos pasos mas se caeria no podia hacer nada estaba acorralada y Merlock delante con un cuchillo enorme.

Merlock: Que ya no me vas a pegar alguna bofetada( Como hizó en el capítulo de Horribileitor.)

Sara estaba llena de terror sus piernas ni nada le respondian.

Merlock: estoy harto de que me diga esto y lo otro, pero para cada problema hay una solución no? Voy a extrangularte tus cuerdad vocales!!

Merlokc alzó el cuchillo y...

Sara: Para por favor!!! Te quiero!!!

El cuchillo se le quedó a un milimetro del cuelllo,Merlock empezó a temblar.Y alejó el cuchillo del cuello de Sara y se le cayó y reboto contra el suelo.

Merlock: Q-q-q-q-que h-has di-di-dicho?

Sara: Que te quiero Merlock.Por que tu eras diferente tu no eres un monstruo como los demas de tu especie,tu eres mi amigo,tu siempre me ahorrastes de muchos apuros y es por eso que te quiero.

Merlokc se quedó paralizado,empezó a recordar.

RECORDATORIO DE CAPITULOS DE LA SERIE.

(bINID MASTER)

Él estaba sentando en el sofá observando a Bindi que ya no se acordaba de nada,del apuro que él habia pasado,de repente picaron a la puerta,Merlock la abrió y era Sara que llevava un ramo de rosas para él.

Merlock: Que hacéis aquí?

Sara: Hemos pasado por tu franja temporal y hemos decidido ir a verte.

Merlock: Me alegro de oir eso,acabamos de pasar por una dura cueva pero como todos los de mi clan me recuperó enseguida.

Getalong: Que es eso de tu clan?

Bindi: La familia de Merlock,es portadora de un gen regenerativo de los vampiros.

Tony: Como de los vampiros?!No puedo creerlo eligen a un vampiro en la oficina del tiempo antes que a mi!!

Sara( Con cara de incomoda): Bien no pasa nada...todo esta bien...

Tony: Eligen a un vampiro antes que a mi...es deprimente...

Sara( aún con la mirada incomoda):Jeje, Toma...

Sara le dio el ramo a Merlock.,Merlock las cogió y las dejó sobre la mesa.Despues cogió las manos a Sara.

Merlokc: Siempre digo que las rosas que te regala una bella dama son las mas hermosas que hay. Sara estas son las rosas mas bonitas que me han regaldo nunca.

Sara se ruborizó al oir eso compartieron un bonito momento,se miraban profundamente en los ojos,Merlock aún sonreia al ver el rojo que Sara tenia en la mejilla,De repente Bindi los miró cogidos de la mano.

Bindi: No!!! Merlock es solo para mi!!!!

Bindi les dio un tortazo con su pata e hizo que sus manos se separaran.

Merlock: Pero que haces Bindi?!

Flint: Tines razón estas flores estan buenisimas!!!!

Flint estaba encima de la mesa comiendoselas.

Rocky: Hijo son para mira no para comer.

Rocky le dió un cachete en la cebeza Flint gimió y todos se pusieron a reír y a intercambiar risas.

Horribileitor.

Tambien recordó esa escena pero yo no digo ahora porque ya lo expiqué, en el sueño de Sara.

ELEKIN

Sara estaba en el suelo sin nada que hacer le iban directos unos misiles hacia ella. Solo podia gritar. Vio que una sombra se le plantaba justo delante era Merlock,él la rodeó con sus brazos la cogió y la llevó lejos.

Sara: Uh vaya!!! Ahora si que me siento como una tonta

Merlock: Porque la situacion era horrible yo tambien tenia miedo

Sara: Gracias Merlokc por favor hazme un favor!

Merlock: Ummmm?

Sara: Un amigo te pide que por él ayudes a un amigo lo harás por favor?

Merlokc: Me estas pidiendo que haga algo por ti?

Sara: Exactamente!!.

Merlokc se ruborizó

Merlock: Vale esta bien!!! 

Sara: Merlock muchas gracias!!!

EN LA REALIDAD

Merlock recordaba esos momentos,Sara retrocedió unos pasos sin darse cuenta del acantilado,se resbaló y pegó un grito se agarró a una rama que sobre salia todo su cuerpo estaba colgando.

Sara: Socorro!!!!

Merlock era la única perosna que le podia ayudarle y confiar.

Sara: Merlock socorro!!!! Me caigó!!!

Merlock empezó a oir los gritos de Sara,la veia estaba llorando la muerte le rozaba la piel,de repente el señor de la oscuridad apareció al lado de Merlock.

Sr de la oscuridad: Dejala!!!! Ella no ha echo nada por ti!!! Estas a punto de alcanzar la victoria no lo eches todo a perder!!!

Merlokc: Tines razón...

Sara oyó eso

Sara: Merlokc no le hagas casó!!!! Te esta utilizando!!! Por favor!!! Ayudame!!!

Merlokc: Sara!!!!

Merlokc recordó lo de antes le habia dicho que lo queria,ella lo necesitaba mas que nada.

Sr de la oscuridad: Le haces caso a ella!! eres un débil!!!

Merlock se enfureció

Merlokc: No te equivocas tu eres el débil,porque utilizas a los demas,eres un cobarde te escondes detras de ellos y los tratas como esclavos.

Sr de la oscuridad: ...ummm...muy valiente por tu parte...peor sigues siendo un blandengue

Merlokc: No me llame eso!!!

Merlokc cogió el cuchillo del suelo y se lo clavo en el corazón al señor oscuro,pegó un gritó y notó que fue desvaneciendose en una nube de polvo y oscuridad.

Petra: No!!!!!

Mite: O o!!! Flint esta despertando!!!

Dino: Y viene hacia aquí

Flint: Pagareis por haberme humillado

Flint: Rocky martillo al ataque!!!

Su martillo creció y envió al trio criminal junto al catamaran a otro lugar.

Flint: Un homran!!!

Sara: Ahhhhh!!!

La rama se rompió

Flint: Sara!!!

Sara cerró los ojos era su fin de repente notó, que algo le sostenia el brazo era Merlock y con una sonrisa le dijo.

Merlokc: Confiarias en mi una ultima vez.

Sara le sonrió diciendole como una especie de sí.

Merlokc subió a Sara, Sara estaba blanca del susto y se quedó dormida no podia mas,se echo en el suelo y cerró los ojos.

Merlock notó que esa sensación psicopata se le iba marchando.Notaba una especie de sansacion dulce y bondadosa,ya no necesitaba hacer mas daño volvió en si.Merlock empezo a marearse y se cayó al suelo al lado de Sara,cerró suavemente los ojos y cogió a Sara de las manos.


	13. Un final feliz o no?

Psycosis de Merlock

Un final feliz o no?

Merlock despertó,vió que estaba en otro ambiente,era una habiatacion de un hospital, no llevaba camisa,lo unico que le cubria era unos pantalones largos.Vio alredodor a sus amigos,incluido Sara.Merlock miró su fuerte pecho muscular y notó muchos vendajes en todo su cuerpo. En la cabeza tambien tenia.

Binid: Merlock has despertado!!!!

Binid se fue hacia Merlock el cuál le abrazó

Merlock: Claro que si!!!!

Flint: Nos alegramos de que hayas vuelto que tal van tus heridas?

Merlock: Mejor...

Grey: Tu como siempre te acabas metiendo en muchos lios pero tu siempre acabas bien!!!A claro se me olvida casi, te han retirado los cargos de lo que hicistes

Merlock: COMO!!! NO PUEDEN HICE MUCHO DAÑO!!!

Grey: Todos los cargos han caído sobre Petra-Fina, los médicos localizaron una droga que ella te injectó era completamente ilegal,a un humano no le afectaria pero a una criatura magica de la noche le daña de una manera u otra,por suerte los médicos han eliminado en los 3 dias que has estado ingresado toda la sustancia.

Merlokc: He estado durmiendo 3 dias?

Tony: Sí!!!! No veas tienes mucho morro!!!

Merlock: Me siento fatal por lo que hice...fui muy cruel... hice daño a muchos inocentes

Grey: Merlock es tu naturaleza... he de explicarte una cosa...

Merlokc: Que?!

Grey: Cuando te aceptamos en la oficina del tiempo,tuvimos que asumir la responsabilidad de tus actos,vinistes aquí cuando solo tenias 3 años y desde entonces te hemos estado cuidando extinguieron tu raza y tu eres el único superviviente que hemos encontrado hasta ahora, por eso tu no tienes tus instintos vampiros desarollados, te criastes entre humanos y ademas la raza de vampiros azules es muy pacifica nunca hacen daño, dejan vivir a los demas,pero igualmente el gobierno nos hizo hacer ese testamento,es tu naturaleza y no te pueden culpar.

Merlock: Ya veo,cuando tenia 3 años estaba asustado... vi como acababan con todos los de mi raza...pero Grey

Grey: Si?

Merlock: Grey tu en aquel viaje, me vistes y me acogistes, me cuidastes... gracias.

Grey: Merlock no hay de que.

De repente el doctor apareció con una ancha sonrisa

Doctor: Buenas noticias,vuestro amigo el vampiro esta tarde ya se podra ir a casa, Pero primero Jillian Grey tiene que firmar aquí y despues Sr Holmes tiene que firmar aquí.

Merlock firmó y Jillian tambien,pronto cogió sus maletas y se fue a casa con Bindi.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE EN LA PUESTA DE SOL

Merlock estaba en su lugar preferido, al lado del rio que pasaba por la ciudad arriba donde nace en la montaña,habia su sitio preferido un rincon que el solo conocia él podia contemplar la puesta del sol,ese lugar fue cuando allí lo acogieron cuando estaba asustado y habia podido huir de esos terrorista que intentaban matarle.

Merlock se habia podido librar de Bindi, ahora estaba solo ahí pensando en todo lo que habia pasado.De repente oyó alguien acercandose, se giró y era Sara.

Sara: Hola Merlock.

Merlokc: Como me has encontrado?

Sara: Unos montañeros me dijeron esta mañana que cada dia en cada puesta de sol viene un joven azul y deducí que eras tu.

Merlock: Sí,vengo cada dia, ver la puesta de sol me tranquiliza, me hace sentir bien

Sara se sentó al lado de Merlock y le rodeó con el brazo y apolló su cabeza en su hombro.

Sara: Sigues pensando en lo que hicistes?

Merlock: Sí pero si has venido ha hablar de esto te puedes ir

Sara: Jeje, no he venido por eso...

MerloCk: Y entonces para que?

Sara: para decirte gracias por haber estado siempre a mi lado protegiendome y haciendo que cada pesadilla mia se convierta en un sueño.

Merlock: No digas eso!!! Por poco te mató!!!!

Sara: No pienses en eso,tu para mi has sido siempre especial...

Merlock: Cuánto?

Sara: Mas de lo que te imaginas?

Antes de que los dos pudieran decir una sola palabra ,sus labios e fundieron en un beso calient y apasionado.

Al final rompieron el beso y sara abrazó a Merlock.

Sara: Merlock

Merlock le respondió mientras ponia sus brazos alrededor de Sara para que su abrazo fuera mas complento.

Merlokc: Si?

Sara: Te quiero

Merlokc: Yo tambien te quiero mucho.

Sara: Hagamos que este lugar sea el nuestro el único lugar donde tengamos un problema lo solucionemos juntos.

Merlokc: Como tu quieras ahora solo me importa estar contigo para siempre.

Sara : Y a mi

Sara y Merlock se dieron otro beso muy apasionado.

Sara rodeó a Merlock con los brazos y apoyó su cabeza en él,y Merlock se acurrucó en el pelo de su amante,los dos se echaron al suelo mientras contemplaban la puesta de sol.

Al cabo de media hora.

Merlock acompañó a Sara hasta la puerta de su casa allí se dieron otro beso y por último se abrazaron y se susurraron.

Sara: Gracias Merlock por acompañarme

Merlokc: No ha sido nada te quiero

Sara: Yo tambien

Los dos amantes se despidieron,Merlock pusó rumbo hacia su hogar pero en el camino vio una cartel donde salia una escena sádica de la nueva pelicula 28 años despues,vió mucha sangre,algo le empezó a recorrer por sus venas era aquella sensacion psicopata...

EL FIN( POE EL MOMENTO)

OS HA GUSTADO!!! SI A MI FAMILIA Y A MIS AMIGOS LES GUSTA PROBLABLEMENTE HARÉ LA SEGUNDA PARTE MAS EMOCIONANTE.

ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO ESTE FANFIC TRABAJÉ MUCHO EN ÉL.

MIS ULTIMAS PALABRAS SON ESTAS.

HACED COMO ESTOS PERRITOS DE LA SPRADERAS MIRAD SIEMPRE A VUESTRO ALEREDEDOR NUNCA SABREIS LO QUE OS PODRÁ OCURRIR NI QUIEN ESTARA AHÍ.

POSDATA: ANCHA ES CASTILLA, O COMO UNO DE LOS FILMES DE TERROR ANCHA ES TEXAS( dE LA MATANZA DE TEXAS, XD,XD XD!)

EY ESTE FANFIC LO HICE POR QUE A PESAR DE CUALQUIER MOMENTO AHI ALGUIEN ALLI,PARA AYUDARTE,ALGUIEN PAARD DECIR TE QUIERO,ESTO DEMUESTRA QUE EL AMOR ES MAS PODEROSO QUE EL ODIO Y CUALQUIER OTRA COSA.Y SIEMPRE TRIUMFARA,PERO NO LO CONFUNDAIS CON EL SEXO!!!

Dragon Hero


End file.
